Copos de Nieve y Un Violin
by MariaKmLeyFrost
Summary: Esta es la historia de Emily, una chica de 17 años que tiene el sueño de vivir libre de sus obligaciones, toda su vida cambiara al casi perder su objeto mas preciado y al conocer al espiritu del invierno para despues enfrentarse a los demas guardianes quienes no aceptan su relacion. Una historia llena de sueños y romance, musica y tragedia :) este es mi primer fic! disfrutenlo!
1. Un violin

**_Hola mis queridos lectores! Esta historia es la primera que he hecho en mi santa vida (Bueno… ni tan santa muahaha) Espero que la disfruten _**

**_La historia es después de la película de Rise of the Guardians _**

**_Los personajes futuros de esta historia son propiedad de Dreamworks, pero la historia y el personaje principal son míos de mí xD en este caso EMILY _**

* * *

**COPOS DE NIEVE Y UN VIOLIN**

**_*Capítulo 1*_**

**_Emily' s Pov_**

El suave y dulce sonido del violín en mis manos, calmaba el estrés que tenía dentro de mí, la briza fresca del otoño rosaba mis mejillas y mi cabello flotaba con el viento , vivir en una ciudad tenía sus desventajas, el estrés de la escuela , la fuerte contaminación y el sonido ensordecedor de los autos, me volvía completamente loca, pero al ir a ese lugar donde mi padre me llevaba de niña, y volver a esos recuerdos, de aquellos días en que si fui feliz, me calmaba. Tocar aquellas canciones que mi tía Margaret me enseno a los 6 años, mi papa quería que aprendiera a tocar el piano, pero yo me relacionaba más con el violín.

Sentada en un banco de piedra, junto a un lago en un parque inmenso al oeste de la ciudad, viendo el atardecer y dejar ir tus emociones con las notas musicales de un violín era una forma increíble de desahogarme, esperando a que oscureciera, me quedaba pensando, en las cosas maravillosas en los uno puede vivir sin estar aferrada a obligaciones y hacer cosas y deberes que, no te hacen sentir que estás viviendo la vida. Ver como el sol se oculta, y las hojas de colores pasando por mis botas gracias al aire, me hace dar cuenta que la vida continua, sin importar los obstáculos que se te crucen, aprender a seguir, pero yo no puedo, no puedo con migo misma! Soy de esas personas a las que no les importa la realidad, vivo en un mundo de fantasía y sueños, sin importar que digan los demás, me imagino mis propias historias de amores imposibles, con la pasión de mil soles, yo jamás dejo ver mis emociones, soy una persona muy cerrada. Pasaron 7 años, llenos de dolor, de haber perdido a mi padre en un accidente de auto cuando tenía 10 años de edad, fue un golpe muy duro en mi niñez, mi padre y yo fuimos muy unidos. Una lágrima rozo mi mejilla, asiéndome sentir el ser humano más desolado en la faz de la tierra. Pensando también que jamás tuve ese amor de madre que muchos niños tienen desde que eran pequeños, sentir una culpa fuerte de haber nacido; mi madre murió al dar luz cuando yo nací, pero mi padre, me cuido con un amor inmenso ya que yo era una parte de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

Ya el sol oculto, decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa, donde las obligaciones eran las que uno tenía que vivir, no era tan malo en realidad. Tome el tren que iba directo a casa. Al llegar a la estación, me di cuenta que era la única que estaba en ese lugar, yo y una mujer con su hijo de aproximadamente 6 años que sostenía en la mano un copo de nieve echo de papel, jugando como si hubiera otra persona más en la estación "Un amigo imaginario" pensé . Ese copo me hizo perder la mirada y recordar las manualidades que yo y mi tía Margaret hacíamos tres meses después de que mis papas murieron, era una forma en la que me mantenía ocupada y sin pensar en la gran pérdida que tuve; otra lagrima se me escapo de los ojos. Segundos después sentí un pequeño jaloneo en la manga derecha de mi suéter naranja que traía puesto, al darme cuenta que era el pequeño del copo de nieve, decidí agacharme pare ver que era lo que quería, al verlo a los ojos, el niño dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo sentirme un poco mejor, tomo mi mano derecha y puso el copo de nieve que tenía, un poco confundida lo mire el niño me dijo señalando una dirección con su dedo

-Él dijo que te lo diera- el niño me dijo, señalando una dirección con su dedo.

-¿Quién?- Le respondí un poco confundida, mire a mí alrededor y no había absolutamente nadie, más que su mama, el pequeño y yo.

El niño no me dijo nada, al parecer su mama estaba muy ocupada con su teléfono como para ver que su niño estaba hablando con una extraña. Al llegar el tren, el pequeño se alejó y subió, el mío era el siguiente. Con el copo de nieve aun en la mano volví a mirar a mi alrededor, de repente la temperatura disminuyo de una forma sorprendente, era un estación de tren al aire libre, así que no debió de ser algo raro, lo raro, fue que fuera de un momento a otro, tan repentino que me dio escalofríos.

Mi tren no tardaría así que decidí sentarme en uno de los bancos de madera que habían en la estación, a mi izquierda puse el estuche de mi violín, y mire el copo de papel que me dio el niño, "¿Porque no me dijo que el mismo me lo quería dar?" segundos después la temperatura estaba a un punto en el que tuve que abrazarme a mí misma, camine hacia las vías del tren a ver si ya estaba cerca, oscuridad completa, sentí que mis manos se congelarían completamente, de pronto vi copos de nieve a mi alrededor. "¿Nieve?" Me pregunte, deje de sentir frio al preguntarme por qué el cambio tan repentino del clima. Mientras pensaba, sostenía ligeramente el copo de nieve hecho de papel en las manos, sin darme cuenta un viento hizo que el copo de papel se me fuera de las manos, tratando de alcanzarlo y sin lograrlo termine a la orilla de las vías del tren, no pude alcanzarlo. "¡Cuidado!" escuche a lo lejos, al girar mi cabeza al otro lado, vi una luz tan brillante, que me dejo ciega y a la vez aturdida, sentí que algo me rodeaba la cintura y me hizo volver a la acera de la estación de un modo tan rápido que evito que esa luz golpeara mi cara. Por un momento perdí el equilibrio y termine en el suelo sucio de la estación, cayendo boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba como el tren pasaba mi alado "¡Dios mío!" pensé "¡Estuve a punto de morir!"

Mi respiración estaba agitada, no podía dejar de pensar que estuve a punto de perder la vida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y luego de unos segundos me incorpore, a un aturdida, mire a mi alrededor para ver quien fue aquella persona que me salvo la vida, pero para mi sorpresa, no había absolutamente nadie. Eso empeoro mi estado de shock. "¿Quién rayos fue el que grito?"

Sacudí la cabeza al ver escuchar que la puerta del tren se cerraba, avance rápido y pude lograr entrar, estaba completamente vacía, me senté alado de una ventana con los ojos en blanco, recordando esa voz, me pareció que era de un hombre, un muchacho tal vez, pero no sabía con exactitud.

El frio se me había pasado, entrelace mis manos y las puse arriba de cabeza, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, jamás había tenido tanto miedo

Llegue a la siguiente estación, saque mi celular de mi bolso colgado en mi hombro y me di cuenta que eran las 8:00 pm, "rayos tía Margaret me va a matar" pensé.

Fui corriendo lo más que pude, tenía suerte de que viviera cerca de la estación .Sentía que se me iba el aire así que me detuve un poco a recuperar el aire, me di cuenta que otra vez estaba empezando a nevar, pero un frio muy cálido, algo raro.

Al llegar a mi casa, inserte las llaves en el cerrojo y entre al departamento de mi tía. Con mucho cuidado cerré la puerta para no hacer ruido; las luces seguían apagadas, lo último que quería es que mi tía me sorprendiera como la última vez que llegue tarde.

Pero el sentimiento de miedo y preocupación se desvaneció y lo reemplazo a uno de tristeza, ahí estaba mi tía durmiendo en su cómodo sofá, con una foto de mi padre en su pecho. Lo tenía que admitir, mi tía Margaret quería a mi padre como a su propio hijo.

Tome la foto y la coloque en la mesita de alado, tome una sábana y se la acomode para que no pasara frio, tía Margaret tenía más de 70 años, pero tenía el corazón de una niña, siempre me contaba historias de seres mágicos, historias que le contaba a mi papa cuando era niño. Una de mis favoritas era de aquellos seres increíbles que cuidaban a cada niño del planeta, los guardianes; Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy y el Conejo de Pascua, cada uno tenía su propio trabajo para cuidar la esperanza, los sueños, recuerdos y el asombro de los niños en el mundo. Pero el que más me asombraba era el guardián de la diversión, el espíritu del invierno… Jack Frost. Me fascinaba escuchar aquellas historias, a decir verdad yo si creía en los guardianes, a pesar de que jamás los he visto. Pero mi tía siempre me decía algo que me devolvía la fe a ellos "No importa si no los vez, solo tienes que creer"

Me fui a mi habitación y cerré con seguro, abrí la ventana de mi habitación para que se ventilara con el fresco clima, estaba cansada, caí de espaldas a mi cama, y puse mi brazo en mis ojos, quería olvidar lo que me había pasado en la estación "Esa voz, de donde vino" me pregunte una y otra vez.

Empecé a recordar los momentos antes y después del incidente, hasta que recordé algo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran y me parara de un brinco.

-¡Mi violín! Lo olvide en la estación- grite. No, no por favor no mi violín, ese violín era muy especial para mí, antes de que mi padre muriera me lo dio como obsequio de cumpleaños, al parecer era de mi madre, de ahí venia mi talento a la música, mi mama era reconocida por sus canciones de violín que ella tocaba.- ¿No… no por qué?- me pregunte, sentía como las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos, y mi aire estaba muy agitado, no lo podría creer, el objeto más preciado de mi vida ya no estaba, no podía volver a esta hora ya no habría otro tren.

No pude más y estalle en llanto, revolviéndome el cabello y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, empecé a maldecirme. Sentada en el piso a lado de mi cama dándole la espalada a la ventana, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y rodee mis piernas con mis brazos.

_"Toc toc"_

Escuche, pensé que mi tía Margaret había tocado, que me había escuchado gritar, pero no quería abrirle.

_"Toc toc"_

Volví a escuchar, pero me sorprendí al oír que el sonido venia de mi ventana, eso es imposible, estoy en el quinto piso, me levante con los ojos hinchados y camine hacia ella, pero nada; de pronto, vi que algo entraba por la ventana, flotando hacia mí, era el copo de nieve de papel, no lo podía creer, mire de nuevo hacia la ventana y me sorprendí al ver como en mi cuarto empezaba a nevar, "Que rayos está pasando" pensé , pero mi preguntas se detuvieron en mi mente viendo como un remolino de copos de nieve se formaba en mi cuarto para después dejar la silueta de un muchacho delante de mí a unos cuantos metros, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar pegada de espaladas en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte un poco tímida, por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de aquel muchacho no me hacía sentir miedo, si no curiosidad. Tenía pelo blanco y vestía con una chaqueta azul, que al parecer tenía escarcha cerca del cuello, usaba unos pantalones ajustados que no llegaban hasta los tobillos, y al parecer no usaba calzado, debía de admitir que era muy apuesto, creo que tenía alrededor de 19 o 20 años, con su piel pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos azules que te perdías en ellos.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- me dijo con un tono dulce y una sonrisa – Deja presentarme… mi nombre, es Jack Frost

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan! Woo! ¡Sí! ****Espero y le haiga gustado el capítulo, ¡realmente disfrute hacer este capítulo! No olviden dejar sus reviews, díganme que les pareció el capítulo! Y si quieren mas! ****J**

**Saludos y besos ;) **


	2. El espiritu del Invierno

**_¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí el segundo capítulo de "Copos de Nieve y un violín" antes que nada para que ya tengan idea de la canción que tocaba Emily, les dejo al final del capítulo el nombre de la melodía y la logren escuchar _****_J_**

**_Los personajes de Rise of the guardians son propiedad de Dreamworks, por desgracia mía _****_L_**

**_*Capitulo 2*_**

**_Jacks's Pov_**

Libertad, diversión y risas, que más podía pedir, desde que muchos niños creen en mí, mi vida como guardián ha sido la mejor, recorriendo todo el mundo, dando juegos y alegría a niños.

Estaba de paso de ir a ver a Jaime y sus amigos para poder ir a jugar con ellos y pronto dejar el invierno, antes de llegar estaba en un parque alado de una ciudad que quedaba de paso, pero un sonido, o más bien, una melodía hizo que me detuviera. Tenía que admitir que era la melodía más hermosa que haya escuchado.

"¿De dónde viene esa música?" Me pregunte

Fui buscando el origen de aquella hermosa canción, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes.

Cuando me encontré quien tocaba esa canción, me detuve para contemplar a una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, y su piel ni tan blanca ni tan obscura, y en sus manos tocaba un violín de una forma sorprendente, pero lo más increíble era la forma en que tocaba aquel instrumento, con el podías sentir lo que transmitir a través de este, que al escuchar, parecía triste y desolada.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las facciones de su rostro eran hermosas. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como la chica empezaba a llorar, me sentí mal por ella un momento. ¿Qué le está pasando, porque llora?, la vi levantarse de aquel lugar y marcharse, decidí seguirla, lo que era raro, pero algo en esa chica me llamaba la atención. Iba a paso lento, pero viendo a que dirección iba, que era una estación de tren, me apresure para adelantarme.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, me encontré con un niño de 6 años, el pequeño me reconoció, eso me hizo sentir feliz.

-¡Jack Frost!- grito el niño corriendo hacia mí, su madre solo lo miro de reojo, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia su teléfono.

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal todo?- pregunte mientras me puse de rodillas para quedar a su altura

-bueno, acabo de terminar mi copo de nieve hecho de papel- me dijo enseñando un copo de nieve grande hecho de papel- sabes te lo quiero regalar, para que traigas el invierno y pueda jugar.

-Claro que traeré el invierno, eso te lo aseguro, después de todo, soy Jack Frost- le dije mientras me elevaba en el aire, el niño empezó a saltar de la emoción y gritando que le gustaba verme hacer ese truco. De pronto vi a la chica de cabellos negros entrar a la estación con su violín en la mano, al parecer, estaba a una altura que dudo que ella me viera, lo cual dudo, se ve que es joven, pero no lo suficiente para que en realidad pudiera verme, eso me entristeció, pero mi tristeza se remplazó con pena y curiosidad al ver a la chica volver a llorar, tenía que hacer algo, de todas maneras son el guardián de la diversión, no importa si no era una niña, tenía que borrar esa cara triste, de repente se me ocurrió una idea. Descendí de mi vuelo y me acerque al pequeño.

-Oye pequeño, ¿me harías un favor?- le dije al niño acercándome a el

-¡Claro!- dijo con entusiasmo- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bueno, ¿vez a esa chica de haya?- le pregunte señalando a la peli negra, el pequeño asintió algo confundido- ¿qué tal si le das ese copo de papel?

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto el niño, con un tono inocente, le sonreí y volví a ver a la chica

-Es que… se ve algo triste, y creo que este copo la ara feliz- le dije volviendo a ver al niño- solo quiero que no digas mi nombre- el niño me miro con cara confundida, por alguna razón, me sentía nervioso y el que el niño dijera _"Hola, esto te lo manda Jack Frost" _sería algo raro, yo que sé.

-De acuerdo- me dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Corrió hacia ella y le jalo la manga a la chica, esta se sorprendió y se agacho para verlo a la cara, mi respiración se agito. – Él dijo que te lo diera- dijo mientras me señalaba. "No, no me señales" pensé. Entre en pánico y de pronto mi cuerpo se empezó deshacer en copos de nieve diminutos. Con la distancia que tenía entre yo y ellos era grande como para que no viera los copos, ella miro en la dirección en donde antes se encontraba mi cuerpo, yo aun podía oír, ver y escuchar todo, pero no sentir, este truco lo estuve practicando, desde que muchos comenzaron a creer en mí, mis poderes también incrementaron con el tiempo.

-¿Quién?- dijo ella, con esa palabra pude escuchar su hermosa, voz, desde la distancia, también distinguí el color de sus ojos, eran color marrón, eran muy hermosos.

El niño se dio cuenta que metió la pata y con una sonrisa traviesa, se fue corriendo con su mama, al próximo tren. La vi como miraba el copo de nieve y se le formo una sonrisa, me sentí más tranquilo al verla así, se veía tan hermosa con esa cara. Para disimular mi cuerpo de copos de nieve, hice que empezara a nevar un poco, "mala idea" me dije, ya que ella empezó a temblar, "bien hecho Jack, que listo eres". Se sentó en un banco dejando el violín a un lado, luego me percate al verla temblar, para después ver como se levantaba y se dirigía a las orillas de cera, cerca de las vías del tren. Estaba distraída con el copo de nieve en sus manos, volví a la forma original atrás de ella.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" "¿Por qué la estoy siguiendo?" "¿Qué caso tiene si jamás lograra verte?" "Esto es patético Jack Frost" me empecé a decir en mi mente, ya atrás de ella, a unos metros, la mire con sentimientos llenos de dolor, tenía que admitir que me dolía que ella no me lograra ver, me fui alejando poco a poco dando pasos hacia atrás, luego di un brinco para salir volando, pero al elevarme, el viento que siempre hago cuando suelto el vuelo hago una briza. El copo de papel que tenía la chica voló hacia todos lados y ella trato de atraparla, pero no se dio cuenta que término muy cerca de las orillas del tren. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, un tren estuvo a punto de golpearla,

-¡Cuidado!-le grite, rápidamente la tome con la punta de mi cayado, y la rodee por la cintura para jalarla a un lugar seguro.

Ella cayó boca abajo, y al levantarse se quedó en shock, al igual que yo teníamos las respiraciones muy agitadas, decidí no decirle nada y quedar flotando a una distancia, para que no lograra verme, cuando el tren se detuvo, ella entro lentamente con los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué estúpido eres Jack, estuvo a punto de morir" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me golpeaba con la palma de mi mano la frente. Era hora de irme, pero me percate al ver algo en el banco de madera en donde la chica había estado, me acerque, era el violín de ella, sin pensarlo lo tome y me dirigí a la dirección a donde se fue el tren.

Logre verla caminar hacia un edificio, por suerte justo donde estaban las escaleras del interior había una gran ventana, gracias a ella podía ver en que piso vivía. Al parecer vivía en el quinto, espere unos minutos para ver como iba a devolverle el violín, me recargue en la pared flotando, pensando en alguna idea; Talvez cuando se duerma se lo deje a lado o talvez se lo daría en persona, pero ¿qué tal si no te ve?, un violín flotante no será muy bien visto, después de minutos de pensar me arriesgue a dársela cuando durmiera, al llegar a una ventana abierta, me asome si era la habitación correcta, pero mi aliento se detuvo al ver como aquella joven de cabellos negros lloraba descontroladamente alado de su cama, pasaron unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí tocar la ventana para llamar su atención, lo cual logre después de un intento fallido. No podía entrar a si de golpe, eso la asustaría, así que me transforme en copos de nieve, dejando el violín cerca de una ventana de alado cerrada, entre lentamente, mientras la chica se ponía de pie y miraba asombrada hacia mí, o más bien al remolino de copos de nieve que era, volviendo a mi forma original a unos metros de ella, me dirigía una mirada de asombro y curiosidad. No lo podía creer, me podía ver, el sentimiento de miedo a que no me viera desapareció y la remplazo con una felicidad inmensa.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto. Yo la mire con una sonrisa, era muy hermosa, no puede evitar sonrojarme, pero gracias a la poca luz que había, ella no lo pudo notar.

-tranquila, no te hare daño, le dije con el tono más dulce que pude hacer- déjame presentarme… mi nombre, es Jack Frost.

**_Narrador_**

-¿Jack Frost? ¿El espíritu del invierno?- pregunto la chica con asombro con una pisca de alegría.

-Sí, ese soy yo- contesto Jack con una sonrisa más amplia que la primera – ¿cómo es que sabes de mí? creí que la gente más grande ya no creí en, como decirlo… en personajes como yo – dijo el albino acercándose un poco a ella.

-Pues… aunque no lo creas, yo aún creo en ti, desde pequeña siempre lo hice, aunque jamás te había visto- dijo la chica jugando con sus manos, estaba nerviosa y hablaba con timidez, a Jack le pareció tierno este acto.

-Y dime mi hermosa dama, cuál es su nombre- dijo con voz elegante, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia extendiendo una mano asía ella, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Mi nombre es Emily- dijo la chica, mientras ponía un pie de tras del otro y doblaba un poco las rodillas, y con sus manos alzo un vestido imaginario a sus costados, después tomo la mano de Jack y este le dio un suave beso en los nudillos de sus dedos. El corazón de Emily empezó a acelerar su ritmo- un gusto tenerlo aquí, mi apuesto espíritu invernal- al decir esto Emily se tapó la boca y se maldijo al decir esto, su cara se tornó a un rojo que a Jack le hizo sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras que la chica había dicho.

-Muchas gracias, hermosa princesa- le dijo Jack y tomo las dos manos de Emily, estas temblaban del nerviosismo que tenía ella – Tranquila- le dijo con el tono más dulce y tierno que él pudo hacer- Oye… ehmm, no pude evitar que antes de que entrara, estabas algo triste.

La sonrisa de Emily se desvaneció por completo y se alejó un poco de Jack sentándose a lado de su cama dándole la espalda de nuevo a la ventana. Grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Jack se maldijo por lo que había hecho.

-perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo mejor es que me valla- dijo Jack con un tono serio pero a la vez triste

-No… no, no te vallas, no es tu culpa, es solo que… perdí un objeto muy apreciado para mí- dijo con un tono de melancolía, mientras sujetaba rápidamente la muñeca de Jack

- ¿Y se podría saber qué es lo que perdiste?- pregunto Jack mirándola a los ojos, con dulzura.

-Es… mi violín, el instrumento que me regalo mi padre antes de que muriera- dijo entre sollozos mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Emily no le gustaba dejar ver sus emociones, pero con Jack era diferente, ella la hacía sentir más segura consigo misma.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Jack zafándose del agarre de Emily con delicadeza y salió por la ventana, Emily se quedó estática un momento, pero al ver que Jack volvía a entrar con un objeto en las manos, se quedó aún más en shock- ¿es este tu violín?

Emily no dijo nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el estuche, y comprobar si ese era el violín de ella, y si lo era, su respiración se agito. Jack estaba a sus espaldas esperando otra reacción de la joven, pero lo que jamás espero fue que Emily se lanzara hacia él, rodando su cuello con los brazos y haciéndolo caer junto a ella.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Jack!- le dijo Emily mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, y sin pensarlo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Jack abriera los ojos como platos y se sonrojara, Emily al reaccionar y ver lo que hizo, miro a Jack con ojos de asombro y miedo, miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar el albino -Lo… lo siento Jack- dijo Emily con cara pálida "genial acabo de conocerlo y ya lo estoy besando, no seas tonta Emily" se dijo la chica.

Jack se enderezo un poco quedando sentado y Emily también, haciendo que la chica casi rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, pero ambos no se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. El joven albino, tomo con una mano la cara de Emily y con su pulgar seco las lágrimas que ella aún tenía.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le dijo con un tono comprensivo. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, y sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia. Unos minutos después reaccionaron y se dieron cuanta en la posición vergonzosa en la que estaban, ambos se sonrojaron y Jack fue el primero en levantarse, para luego ayudar a Emily. Jack tomo su cayado y se dirigió a Emily.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?-dijo la joven en un tono triste, sentía que las lágrimas volverían a salir.

-El invierno me espera en otra parte, pero no te preocupes-la tomo de los brazos, y lo se acercó un poco a ella- mañana en la noche vendré a verte, ¿de acuerdo?, pero si me prometes algo-la chica asintió un poco confundida- prométeme que no volverás a llorar, me parte el corazón ver a gente tan buena como tu así, no se merecen estar tristes-dijo el peliblanco un poco serio

-Te lo prometo- y se abrazó a Jack, este no tardo en corresponder aún más fuerte el abrazo

Al último el albino le dio un beso a la chica en la frente- descansa mi hermosa princesa- dijo con un tono feliz

Emily solo sonrió y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Jack se fue hacia la ventana y poco a poco, se fue desintegrando para que se fuera con el viento, a Emily se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y no pudo evitar dar un gritito de alegría y dar pequeños saltos, después de que Jack se había ido. Se tumbó a la cama y abrazo una de sus almohadas, mientras pensaba en el joven albino quien la ayudo a recuperar lo más valioso para ella.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_¡Hay que emoción! xD como les dije en el principio les dejo aquí el nombre de la canción que Jack "escucho" cuando vio por primera vez a Emily_**

**_Cancion: RIVER FLOWS IN YOU _**

**_Violinista: Lindsey Stirling_**

**_Enserio que les va a encantar la música… espero y les haiga gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews ¡PORFAVOR! Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente ¡capítulo! _**

**_Besos y Abrazos _**


	3. Un misterio y Un amigo

**_¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí el siguiente capítulo de "Copos de Nieve y un violín" espero y lo estén disfrutando _**

**_creo que este capiyulo es mas largo de lo que pense_**

**_Jack Frost es propiedad de Dreamworks :(_**

**_*Capitulo 3*_**

_**Narrador**_

Emily golpeaba fuertemente su despertador para poder desactivarlo, lo cual logro después de varios intentos fallidos. Se levanto de la cama con el cabello revuelto y una cara de mil demonios, se dirigió al baño y se arrojo agua fría en la cara, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, decidió tomarse una ducha para después cambiarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Vio que su tía Margaret seguía en el sillón durmiendo plácidamente.

_¨Tienes que hacerlo Emily, todo con tal de que ella viva sin preocupaciones¨ _pensó la joven, por el bien de la salud de su tia, no tuvo mas remedio que decidir dejar la escuela para ayudarla económicamente, limpiando casas o tocando su violín en lugares públicos de la ciudad. La joven suspiro y cerro los ojos, no estaba en sus planes dejar la escuela, sabia que si su tía se enterara de lo que estaba por hacer se lo impediría, así que decidió quedarse cayada, de todas formas ella ya trabajaba por las tardes limpiando en los edificios mas lujosos.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando su tía Margatet la sobresalto tomandola de sus hombros con sus manos.

-¿Que pasa querida?

-Nada tia, solo estaba... pensando-declaro la pelinegra tomando la mano de su tía y acariciándola un poco- oye tia, te puedo preguntar algo loco?

-bueno, viniendo de ti no me sorprendería que fuera alguna pregunta loca- le dijo con tono de burla, lo cual hizo que Emily se echara a reír

-Es sobre un personaje de las historias que me contabas, Jack Frost... ¿Donde oíste hablar de el?

La tia quedo en silencio por un momento, ¿porque tan repentino tema se le vino a la mente de esa joven?

-Oh... pues, ahora que lo dices, hay una historia que jamas te había contado, pero ya es momento de que sepas un poco mas de mi pasado- le dijo a la joven tomandola del brazo haciendo que se sentara en una silla del comedor

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba de lo mas feliz, dando brincos y gritos como cualquier otra niña de 11 años en invierno, haciendo ángeles de nieve o construyendo muñecos de nieve. Aquella pequena con trenzas de cabello color negro que se llenaban de nieve cada que caia al suelo, estaba de lo mas feliz y alegre._

_-¡Margaret! ¡Cariño entra a la casa! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!- grito la madre de Margaret asomándose por la puerta de madera. Era una mujer de 37 __años _de edad con cabello marron y ojos color miel, vestia como una campesina comun 

_-¡Ya voy mama!- grito Margaret, sacudiendose la nieve que tenia encima, luego de entrar a la casa y quitarse su abrigo se dirigió a su padre que estaba sentado cerca de una chimenea encendida, era un hombre de 43 __años de cabellos grises y ojos color marron, _junto a el una niña de 8 años de edad con cabello del tono igual al de su madre, sonreia mientras jugaba con una muneca de trapo - ¿cual es mi sorpresa?

_-Hola mi pequeña - dijo el padre tomándola de las caderas y haciéndola subir a unas de sus piernas- ¿dime antes, te divertiste en la nieve?, ¿Jack Frost no te congelo las orejas?_

_-No papa, no me las congelo-_

_-¿Otra vez hablando de Jack Frost querido?- dijo la madre de Margaret con tono suave y divertido a la vez_

_-Amor sabes que la historia de Jack Frost a estado en mi familia por generaciones, aunque todo el mundo no lo conozca o diga que no es real , lo es, y tu lo sabes- le dijo con un tono acusador y burlon_

_-¿Y mi sorpresa?- interumpio Margaret con entusiasmo_

_-Aqui esta cariño... feliz cumpleaños- le dijo su madre entregándole un violín junto con su arco- era de mi padre, es muy especial y quiero que tu lo tengas mi __pequeña violinista- La niña quedo asombrada por la belleza de aquel instrumento- está hecha de madera de arce, la más fina traída desde Europa, en el pais Bosnia fabricado en un pueblo pequeño, tu abuelo me enseño a tocarla cuando tenía 9 años y como a ti te encanta tanto tocar el violín decidí dártela, prométeme que lo cuidaras muy bien._

_-te lo prometo mama- dijo Margaret con una sonrisa en su rostro- Mira Elizabeth mi nuevo violín- la pequeña de 8 años de edad se acercó asombrada ante la belleza del violín. Tenía algunas figuras grabadas, unas cuantas le llamaron la atención, justo donde estaban los aros **(digamos que es uno de los costados del violín para que entiendan mejor) **estaban dibujados pequeños copos de nieve junto a notas musicales y parecía que tuviera una frase grabada, pero no sabía que idioma era – ¿mama que es esto?- le señalo en donde se encontraban tales figuras_

_-No lo sé pequeña, mi padre jamás me explico que decía exactamente- Dijo la madre un poco triste. __Ya era de noche, Margaret y su familia se fueron a dormir después de un día largo llenos de juegos y diversión._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente Margaret le pregunto a su mama si podían ir a jugar junto a su hermana a la pradera junto al lago, ella les dijo que sí, pero que tuvieran cuidado. Antes de salir Margaret tomo su violín y Elizabeth su pequeña arpa que la tocaba con suma gracia y delicadeza al igual que su padre._

_Al llegar al lago, se sentaron en unas rocas enormes debajo de un árbol cubierto de escarcha y nieve; como de costumbre ambas empezaron a tocar su melodía favorita **(la misma que toco Emily al inicio de la historia) **era increíble la sincronización que las dos llevaban._

_Mientras tanto un joven albino de ojos azules volaba por el viento, realizando su trabajo como espíritu del invierno, pero se detuvo al ver como dos niñas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol sin hacer nada, o eso veia desde su perspectiva_

_-Estas pequeñas necesitan más juegos y menos descanso- dijo el peliblanco con un tono burlón._

_Al acercarse a ellas empezó a escuchar la hermosa canción que las niñas entonaba con sus instrumentos, se paralizo un momento pero luego decidió acercarse un poco más ¿Cómo es que dos niñas tan pequeñas puedan crear ese tipo de espectáculo musical tan bello? No era un genio en la música, pero si podía distinguir que esas eran las notas más hermosas y bien tocadas que había escuchado. Al terminar la canción Elizabeth dio un salto desde la roca en donde estaba y se echó a correr_

_-¡Oye! ¿! A dónde vas!?- grito Margaret levantándose de su sitio_

_-Olvide algo en la casa, ahora regreso- grito la niña sin dejar de correr ni voltear asía atrás. Margaret sonrió y negó la cabeza, volvió a repetir la canción ya que era una de sus favoritas, tocaba con una gracia impresionante, Jack decidió estar a unos metros a espaldas de la niña aunque era algo inútil ya que sabía que nadie en el mundo lo podía ver, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta pequeña tuviera algun contacto visual con el?_

_-Tocan muy hermoso- dijo Jack en tono triste junto con una sonrisa débil. Apretó su cayado y soltó vuelo para seguir con su trabajo_

_ Margaret paro de tocar por un instante y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, volteo a ver el cielo en la dirección donde se había ido Jack, **viendo** cómo se alejaba._

_-Gracias Jack Frost-dijo mientras retomaba a tocar el instrumento con la misma melodía._

**_Fin del Flashback _**

-Tu… ¿tu conociste a Jack Frost?- pregunto Emily asombrada, jamás pensó en que su tía pudiera haber tenido un acercamiento con el albino.

-Bueno, no lo conocí precisamente, pero creía en él y con solo verlo la fe que tenía asía él y asía los guardianes creció inmensamente- dijo Margaret con una sonrisa.

-¿Increíble y porque no me lo contaste?

-Me hubieras tomado como una loca- dijo con un tono divertido, que hizo que la joven pelinegra se echara a reír, esa no era la respuesta que quería, pero creía que había algo más que el solo pensar que la hubiera tomado como una enferma mental, había otra razón mucho más poderosa.

-Claro que no tía.

-Y, ¿porque la pregunta sobre Jack Frost? Es muy raro que tomes ese tema de seres poderosos… y sobre todo que sea acerca de el- dijo Margaret con un tono pícaro que hizo que Emily se sonrojara

-No… solo era curiosidad

-Jummm de acuerdo, apresúrate que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela

-Espera tía, una pregunta más- su tía la miro raro pero solo asintió para que continuara ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre este tema?- ¿Porque dices que tu familia creía en Jack Frost, como es que nadie excepto ustedes sabía sobre su existencia?- a esta pregunta hizo que Margaret tragara saliva y pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-Perdóname Emily pero eso no te lo puedo responder- dijo con tono serio. Emily se sorprendió ante la reacción de su tía, algo andaba mal ya que cuando Margaret la llamaba por su nombre era porque algo muy grave estaba sucediendo. Luego de unos segundos la tía de la pelinegra volvió a sonreír y a tomo las manos de su sobrina con delicadeza- Suficiente con las preguntas señorita detective, es hora de ir a la escuela- Emily asintió con una expresión de decepción.

* * *

Emily se dirigía a la oficina principal de la escuela en donde iba a tomar sus papeles para ya no asistir a la escuela, aún estaba sorprendida por como su tía le había contestado a su última pregunta

-Emily al fin te encuentro- los pensamientos de la chica se esfumaron al escuchar la voz de su amigo Leonardo, pero el prefería que lo llamaran Leo, era un chico alto, sumamente atractivo, con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, su piel de un tono pálido que a muchas chicas le encantaba. Era de buen corazon, gentil y caballeroso que hasta en los días más tristes de la gente, lograba sacarles una sonrisa- ayer en la tarde te fui a buscar a tu departamento pero no estabas y fue cuando me acorde de que siempre te ibas al parque de la ciudad a esas horas de los domingos

-Me conoces muy bien- dijo la joven con un tono triste que Leo al instante noto

-¿Estas bien? te noto algo triste, dime quien fue y lo golpeare- dijo el rubio

-Que gracioso

-¿Oye quien más te va a proteger? ¿soy tu guardián no?

-Yo me se cuidar sola

-Lo sé, pero hare lo que sea por proteger a la chica que amo-

-Leo ya te dije que no puedo corresponderte no insistas por favor, entiende que yo solo te quiero como un amigo

-Y entiende que yo por ti jamás me rendiré Emily, hare lo que sea por conquistarte - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

Emily quería a Leo como a un hermano, no podía corresponder a las buenas intenciones del rubio, sabía que él era de buen corazón pero ella no le atraía como para que se volvieran pareja.

-Y dime... ¿bienes por tus papeles? - dijo Leo con una mirada seria y triste a la vez

-¿A qué otra cosa vendría Leo?

-Por favor no te vayas, déjame ayudarte acepta mi ayuda y...

-Ya te dije que no, Leo-Interrumpió la chica- te agradezco enserio lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero de este problema yo tengo que salir sola

Leo conocía muy bien a la chica, sabía que ella no aceptaría su ayuda al menos que fuera de vida o muerte

-Está bien, no seguir insistiendo- tomo las manos de la chica y les dio un tierno beso a cada una- pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? nunca... nunca lo olvides

-Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón- dijo abrazándolo, odiaba no poder sentir lo que el sentía por ella, es decir, es el chico que muchas chicas quisieran tener, pero algo había que no le llamaba mucha la atención- eres una gran persona Leo, te quiero

Luego de separarse ambos retomaron el camino a la oficina, tardaron menos de media hora y salieron del edificio

-Bueno hoy es mi último día aquí, cuídate Leo

-Cuídate tú también no te metas en problemas

-Mira quién habla, el que dejo escapar el ratón del laboratorio

-El me dio su palabra de ratón... de que iba a volver-dijo en un tono serio y de dolor fingido.

Se le escaparon unas cuantas carcajadas a Emily, enserio que ese chico era un caso perdido. Leo se sintió muy bien al hacerla reír, luego ambos se despidieron y Emily decidió ir a su primer trabajo que le duraría todo un día, limpiar chimeneas.

_"Quien rayos aun usa esas cosas, ya existen los calentadores" _pensó la chica quien suspiro y se dirigió a un vecindario lleno de casa lujosas.

Al llegar a la entrada del vecindario se topó con un guardia de seguridad, la chica le informo que venía a trabajo de las limpiezas con las chimeneas, el guardia dejo pasar a la joven y se encontró con el hombre que cuidaba al personal de mantenimiento el señor Peter Thorne

-Bien señorita Johns, la casa 210 será la primera en ir para que empiece su labor limpiando las chimeneas ya que como sabrá se acerca el invierno y necesitan estar preparadas, en total tienen que ser 20 casas - dijo un hombre alto y de mediana edad- de allí siga con las demás en forma numérica, puede encontrar ya sus material preparados para que empiece en el almacén cerca de la caceta de vigilancia, espero haiga traído ropa extra señorita Johns

-Si señor- le contesto un poco nerviosa

Emily se dirigió a donde se encontraban los materiales para poder empezar su trabajo, se puso una blusa azul marino, con unos pantalones ajustados grises y unos tenis viejos que ya no usaba desde hace años, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta levantando los mechones de cabellos en la frente. 20 casa, este día seria largo. Empezó con la principal y fue de una a una la cual la mayoría la atendía la servidumbre de la casa.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y se dirigió a la última casa que le faltaba, la joven estaba un poco cubierta de carbón en los brazos y en los pantalones, todo iba bien hasta que un niño de 7 años se le ocurrió tomar el bote de carbón en polvo que la chica llevaba y tomo a Emily desprevenida al echarle todo encima, ella cerro los ojos y se congelo por un momento, al levantarse de la chimenea se voltio para encarar al niño pero lo único que consiguió fue que otros dos niños, en este caso gemelos, le empezaran a disparar bolas de pintura, 6 o 7 la golpearon pero el ataque se interrumpió al escuchar a un joven gritar

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!- dijo el joven con un tono de sorpresa, Emily al aclarar la vista, vio a un joven de unos 18 años de edad con un aspecto serio, era atractivo ya que tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos color azul, era alto y se podría descubrir sus pectorales debajo de su camisa súper ajustada

-¡Corran! ¡Daniel nos descubrió! ¡Retirada!- grito uno de los gemelos tomando a sus hermanos de la mano para salir corriendo

-¡Vuelvan acá!- grito el joven para luego acercarse a Emily- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Sí, si estoy bien- dijo Emily un poco tímida, pero los nervios eran más grandes

-Discúlpalos por favor, pero tranquila recibirán el castigo que se merecen eso pequeños traviesos

-No se preocupe, son niños es normal su comportamiento- sonrió un poco

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y luego la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba totalmente llena de carbón sobre todo en la cara, pareciera que fue a trabajar a una mina, y luego vio las manchas de pintura en sus pantalones- Mira cómo te dejaron, no importa si son niños, no deben hacerte este tipo de bromas-dijo con un tono serio

-Descuida traigo ropa de repuesto- desvió la mirada y se dirigió a levantar el desorden para luego retirarse – un gusto conocerte Daniel- dijo la chica después de cruzar la puerta

-El gusto es mío- murmuro el chico viendo cómo se iba. Rápido fue a ver a la nana de los niños para avisarle que iba a salir y que cuidara a sus hermanos

La joven de cabellos negros se dirigió a los vestidores del personal de mantenimiento con su mochila en el hombro para cambiarse la ropa, pero se detuvo al ver que la estaba remodelando

-Perfecto lo último que me faltaba- dijo molesta - ¿Y ahora qué?-No le quedo de otra irse a casa con ese aspecto, a esta horas su tía ya debería estar dormida ya que era de noche e iba a usar la oscuridad a su favor para que no notara su aspecto, pero se percató al ver que la estación de taxis que estaba cerca se encontraba completamente vacía- Esto debe ser una broma

-Disculpa- esa palabra le llego al oído por detrás y dio un respingo luego se voltio y miro al joven de cabellos negros- No me dijiste tu nombre

-Uhmm… soy… soy Emily

-Oh bueno Emily, solo quería saber si estabas bien

¿Porque de pronto interés a ella? ¿Solo era una empleada? Esas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza del chico que no sabía la razón del porque la había seguido

-Emm… si estoy bien, estoy por irme creo que los vestidores no están disponibles, pero no importa- dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar. Sintió como el chico iba detrás de ella.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto un poco fastidiada

-¿No tienes como irte? Te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres

-No gracias, además mi casa está a unos minutos de aquí

-En ese caso déjame acompañarte, no es bueno que una chica camine sola por estas calles, además quiero compensarte por lo que hicieron mis hermanos

Emily se quedó sorprendida, se preguntaba por qué ese chico se preocupaba por ella, ¿tenía buenas intenciones? No tuvo más remedio que aceptar ya que él tenía razón así que decidió arriesgarse

Los primeros minutos fueron incomodos, Emily quería que la tierra la tragara. Luego Daniel empezó hablar y a preguntarle a Emily sobre su vida, al principio le pareció raro pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo y fue abriéndose poco a poco y se dio cuenta que era un chico muy agradable, al parecer su padre estaba mal de salud y se encontraba en el hospital más cercano de su departamento, esto le sorprendió a la chica y le conto que también su tía estaba mal de salud pero fue evadiendo un poco ese tema.

Al llegar a la entrada del edifico ambos se despidieron y Daniel regreso con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Emily no pensó en nada a cerca del chico después de que llego a la puerta de su departamento ya que su mente estaba con un miedo de encontrar a su tía despierta, cuando abrió lentamente la puerta se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, entro en completo silencio y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta. Primo asomo su cabeza a la cocina y no había nadie luego se dirigió a la sala y nada, después a ver el baño, el cuarto de su tía, todas las habitaciones se encontraban completamente vacías. Emily empezó a alterarse, temió lo peor hasta que se dio cuenta que había una nota pegada al refrigerador

_Emily:_

_Me fui al hospital que se encuentra a unas cuantas cuadras de este edifico, a ver a un viejo amigo que está internado desde hace mucho tiempo, te explicare después de quien se trata, no te preocupes por mí, mi pequeña violinista estoy en buenas manos debido a mi salud, me quedare con su familia y regresare dentro de 3 días, deje las compras en la despensa, cuídate mucho_

_-Margaret _

-¿Viejo amigo? ¿Qué demo…- las palabras de Emily fueron interrumpidas al escuchar algo azotar desde su habitación, tomo un sartén y fue caminando lentamente a su cuarto. Al entrar vio su ventana abierta _"Seguramente fue el viento"_ pensó la chica, dejo a un lado el sartén para después caminar hacia la ventana y cerrarla lentamente.

-Creo que… ese aspecto no es digno de una princesa- las palabras del albino resonaron en la habitación haciendo que Emily diera un respingo.

-¡Jack Frost, no vuelva a hacer eso!- dijo la chica muy molesta y con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que se trataba del espíritu del invierno quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación

-Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer. Cambiando de tema ¿qué te paso?- dijo en tono burlón

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo la joven un tanto enojada, se sentía incomoda ante la presencia del espíritu, ya que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y percibía que el joven albino se estaba burlando de ella

-Valla… alguien está un poco molesta-

-Mira mejor cállate, no tuve un buen día y no estoy de humor para tus bromas- le decía como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-Te vez muy linda enojada- dijo el chico con intención de hacerla sonrojar lo cual logro, por unos segundos

La chica de cabellos negros estaba furiosa con el albino, sentía como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y salió lo más rápido de pudo para evitar que Jack la viera, llego a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás sin importar mancharlos de carbón y se puso a llorar luego de ver la foto de su padre en una de las repisas.

Jack entro a la sala lentamente y la vio llorar, se puso serio y se colocó delante de ella- Creo que no eres muy buena cumpliendo promesas – le dijo el albino con un tono serio mientras cruzaba los brazos. La chica lo miro ante sus palabras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas- prometiste no volver a llorar

-¿! Y qué quieres que haga, eh!? , ¡Soy una humana por si no te has dado cuenta!, soy alguien que tiene sentimientos- grito Emily con voz ronca llena de tristeza y dolor- soy una basura que tiene que sufrir día a día por el resto de su vida, ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú se interese en alguien como yo? Siendo la chica más desolada de este planeta

Jack la miraba con furia ante las palabras de la chica, lo que más le molestaba era como ella se describía así misma. La tomo de los brazos con brusquedad y la jalo hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpos cortara la distancia

-Tu… escúchame bien, ¡Tu! ¡No eres ninguna basura!- le grito el albino con un tono enfadado-Tú no estás sola

-¡Si, si lo estoy! ¡Siempre lo estuve!, ¿no me vez? ¡No vez los resultados de la soledad que hay en mí!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ya no lo estas ahora me tienes a mí!

-¿Q-qué?- dijo Emily con los ojos totalmente abiertos y su cuerpo se relajó lo cual Jack noto_. "¿encerio estaría con ella? o… ¿solo lo decía para calmarla?" _esas preguntas resonaban en la cabeza de la joven. Se soltó del agarre del espíritu y lo abrazo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico-perdóname Jack, perdóname -murmuro hundiendo más su cabeza

Jack correspondió el abrazo con los ojos cerrados. No entendía el comportamiento de la chica. Se separó de Emily mirándola fijamente a los ojos que tenían un líquido negro debajo de ellos, resultado de las lágrimas que habían escurrido con el carbón que tenía en la cara.

-Vete y límpiate, te esperare en tu habitación- dijo el albino con una sonrisa débil en el rosto.

Emily asintió y se fue directo al baño junto con su pijama, tardo más de una hora para quitarse la suciedad del cabello y del cuerpo, al terminar se puso una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones de tela suave anchos, fue a tirar la otra que era un completo desastre. Se sentía mucho mejor. Al regresar a la habitación vio a Jack sentado a una orilla de su cama mirando hacia el suelo.

-Me disculpo otra vez Jack- dijo la chica con tono débil y una mirada triste llamando la atención del albino -eres un chico bueno, no mereces que te trate yo así y…

-Shhhh…- la interrumpió con dulzura, le extendió la mano para que la joven la tomara y la pudiera jalar hacia el sentándola a su lado- no tienes que pedir disculpabas, yo sabía que tu tuviste un mal día y yo empeore las cosas, perdóname tu a mí- le dijo besando su mano

-Jack- lo nombro con un tono lleno de dulzura mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo abrazaba- te digo algo, eres el único al quien dejo ver mis emociones, jamás había llorado enfrente de alguien, ni siquiera de mi tía Margaret quien es el único familiar que tengo- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

-No debí haberte pedido eso- murmuro el joven quien acariciaba los cabellos negro de la chica

**_Emily's Pov_**

-Las personas que conozco siempre me dicen que jamás estaré sola, que ellos están para mí, pero es mentira, lo dicen solo para calmarme, siempre el mismo tono de "compasión" … pero tu Jack, tú me hiciste entender que en verdad no lo estoy. Tu manera de decirlo es increíble- dije con la voz quebrada, sentía que más lagrimas querían salir de los ojos, pero me contuve

-Desahógate, te hará bien- me dijo con un tono dulce y comprensivo

Empecé a derramar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, sollozaba en el hombro del espíritu del invierno, yo estaba temblando

-Gracias Jack, otra vez- le dije separándome de él mirándolo a los ojos. El no contesto, pero me dio un tierno beso en la frente y seco mis lágrimas. Se levantó y me acostó lentamente en la cama para luego ponerme una sábana encima- por favor quédate esta noche conmigo – dije sin pensar "_Emily no seas tonta_" pensé

-Tranquila, no pienso ir a ningún lado mi hermosa princesa- dijo mientras se acostaba alado mío.

Al estar a mi lado no contuve mis fuerzas y lo abrase con una sonrisa en mis labios, sentí sus latidos de su corazón agitarse, me preocupe ante cual era la reacción del joven. Con miedo mire hacia su cara y el me miro con ojos llenos de felicidad y dulzura, volvió a besar mi frente .Empecé a contarle mi historia el por qué llegue así al departamento lo cual hizo que se echara una carcajada y yo lo mire un poco molesta, pero debía de admitir que si un día le hicieran lo mismo a él tendría la misma reacción. También le conté las razones por las que tenía que trabajar y un poco de mi vida pasada. El me conto en cómo se había convertido en guardián, me quede asombrada ante las anécdotas del espíritu del invierno.

Poco a poco mis ojos me pesaban y la voz se me apagaba, me acomode en los brazos del espíritu hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

**_Jacks's Pov_**

Algo tenía Emily que hacía que cada que una lágrima caía de su cara, se me rompiera el corazón en más de mil pedazos, he visto a mucha gente llorar, hasta chicas de su edad cada que iba a diferentes ciudades. Pero nadie había llamado tanto mi atención como ella. "_Esa canción_" ya la había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde?

Sentí como Emily se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me hizo sentir un alivio en mi corazón. Vi su rostro, parecía un ángel, las facciones de su rostro eran hermosas, su piel era suave y sus labios, me quede hipnotizado viéndolos por un momento, ¿Por qué esta sensación de probarlos? No, no te puedes enamorar, la regla más importante de un guardián, no la puedes romper. Pero mientras más estaba con Emily más la quería, la deseaba, la amaba _"esto no puede estar pasando"… "las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?" "las reglas se hicieron para romperse" "uno no puede evitar enamorase"_ me decía a mí mismo, no sabía en qué pensar, pero lo que si sabía, es que esa chica de ojos marrones y cabellos negros llamada Emily, había robado mi corazón.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Hola lectores hermosisimos pesosisimos! hahaha Ok mucho amor, gracias por leer este capitulo espero y les este gustando como esta quedando este Fic, ase unos dia lei un Fic que me dejo con la boca abierta y luego de estar biendo el techo para pensar que escribir en este capitulo, se me vino a la mente otra nueva historia con Jack Frost y Hiccup con un OC. les dare despues mas informacion, advertencia creo que sera clasificacion M ... quien sabe :) **

**Besos y Abrazos **


	4. Una Melodia

**_Hola mis hermosísimos lectores, espero que estén muy bien, porque yo estoy más asustada que otra cosa ¿Por qué? (Hay gracias por preguntar) es porque ya van a iniciar mis clases, y yo no quiero regresar! Puro inglés, estudio aquí en USA y apenas y puedo con los maestros uff pero bueno que se le puede hacer, si uno quiere ser alguien en esta vida, hay que estudiar…. ¡BUENO YA BASTA DE PURAS CHARLAS QUE ARUINAN EL CEREBRO!_**

**_POR CIERTO LES HAGO UNA INVITACION PARA VER MI OTRO FIC "UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE" al final de este capítulo dice más o menos de que trata_**

**_Bueno, disfruten el Capítulo 4 (Jack Frost pertenece a Dreamworks) pero la historia es mia de mi!_**

* * *

***Capitulo 4***

**Narrador**

Emily sentía como los rayos del sol traspasaban su ventana y sus parpados haciéndola despertar lentamente, encontrándose a Jack Frost acostado al lado suyo abrazándola de la cintura. Una sonrisa se le formo a esta chica al sentirse acompañada por el espíritu invernal, volvió a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en el pecho de aquel albino.

Ese día su trabajo empezaría en la tarde así que tenía tiempo libre en la mañana para platicar a gusto con el joven.

Jack empezó a abrir los ojos y la joven decidió fingir estar dormida para sentir cual era la reacción del joven peliblanco. Jack sintió la cabeza de Emily en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darle un beso en la cabeza apretándola más asía él.

-Buenos días dormilón- Emily no logro dejar escapar una risita traviesa

-Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La joven suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos para volver a posar su cabeza en el pecho de Jack -Podría quedarme aquí para siempre

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- dijo Jack con un tono confundido, se sorprendió ante el comentario que la joven había dicho _¿A caso ella quería que yo estuviera con ella? ¿Para siempre?,_ el corazón del chico empezó a latir rápidamente _¿Y si siente lo mismo por mí? No, imposible, solo estaba muy sensible ayer ¿No?_

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?- la chica al darse cuenta lo que dijo, rápido salto de la cama y se alejó del albino, su cara estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza

Jack empezó a reírse y eso causo que Emily se sonrojara y se tapara la cara con ambas manos

-T-tengo que arreglarme, si no te importa salir un momento por favor – Emily estaba con la mirada desviada y los ojos cerrados

-De acuerdo, te espero afuera- él se retiró y cerró la puerta dejando a la chica sola

_"Emily ¿de cuándo aquí dejas sacar tus emociones así de repente? No seas tonta ¡reacciona!" _ Se dijo la joven. Después de unos minutos Emily miro por su ventana y se sorprendió al ver que las calles estaban completamente llenas de nieve, se vistió con unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color blanco y unas botas peludas para caminar solo en casa. Se acomodó el cabello en un moño dejando caer unos mechones rizados y otro mechón de lado en la frente.

**_En la mente de Emily _**

_"Emily, contrólate. Sé que lo quieres ahogar a besos, pero ese sería tu peor error. Lo acabas de conocer por dios, trata de conocerlo un poco más"_ "_¿Y si no le gustas?" "Pues no me rendiré" "¿Y si tiene ya a una chica especial?" "¿entonces por qué me llama princesa?" "Es un hombre, todos así son iguales" "No el, él es diferente, y te lo comprobare…. Ya déjame en paz"_

**En la realidad**

-Maldito subconsciente- se dijo a sí misma la chica de cabellos negros.

Al salir de su habitación y caminar hacia la sala, se encontró a Jack dándole la espalda mirando una foto de una niña tocando el violín sobre una roca al lado de un manantial congelado, y unos pinos totalmente blancos gracias a la nieve que los cubría.

-Esa foto me la tomo mi tía Margaret, cuando yo tenía apenas 12 años- Dijo la joven, asustando un poco al joven guardián que rápidamente la volteo a ver- me encantaba ir a ese lugar y tocar una de mis melodías favoritas- la chica tomo asiento y empezó a tararearla con un tono suave y único que a Jack le parecía muy hermoso.

-¿Podrías tocarla?-pregunto el peliblanco quien le dedico una sonrisa tierna y unos ojos de cachorro que a Emily le pareció muy tierno y a la vez gracioso- por favor

La joven entre cerro los ojos y miró fijamente a Jack que ponía mas grandes los ojos de cachorro y una mueca de tristeza. Emily se moría de la risa pero contuvo sus carcajadas para seguir con la mirada seria.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡está bien! la tocare-dijo la joven después de unos segundos

- ¡Sí!- Jack grito triunfante mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, Emily solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y fue directo a su habitación a traer el estuche de su violín. Regreso a la sala y saco su violín para primero poder afinarlo- Y dime… ¿desde cuándo tocas el violín?

-Desde los 6 años. La canción que te tocare la aprendí cuando tenía 10 años, dos meses después del accidente de mi padre- la joven bajo la mirada por un momento, pero luego puso una sonrisa al recordar quien se la había enseñado- Mi tía Margaret antes me la tocaba cuando estaba triste… por mi perdida, y la canción me hacía recordar que hay más cosas que me esperan en el futuro, era muy hermoso como la tocaba y luego me enseño a interpretarla, y cada que lo hago, vuelve mi felicidad

Jack solo la miraba atentamente, no podía evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hacía, era muy linda hablando de sus recuerdos y le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos cuando pronunciaba a sus familiares

-Pues si esa canción te devuelve la felicidad, te hare tocarla a cada momento- Jack le dedico una sonrisa, mientras que Emily se la devolvía con una más amplia

-Ok- la joven suspiro profundamente- aquí voy

Emily estaba totalmente nerviosa, jamás había tocado para alguien, solo lo hacía para sí misma o para su tía Margaret quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Jack al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, se levantó de su lugar y tomo a Emily del hombro y le susurro en el oído:

-Tranquila, si dices que esa canción te pone feliz, entonces piensa en algo que te haga la persona más feliz del mundo, olvidándote de las cosas malas y piensa en las cosas buenas que tienes. Solo relájate ¿sí?-Emily lo miro y embozo una sonrisa.

La joven cerro los ojos y empezó a imaginar las cosas que la hacían sentir feliz y empezó a tocar la melodía.

**[La cancion se llama "Don't you worry child" por Daniel Jang] **

Emily empezó a tocar la melodía y Jack solo la veía con atención, la forma en que tocaba el violín era increíble, se podía sentir la buena vibra que ella transmitía con cada acorde. La joven se olvidó de los nervios que tenía y se empezó a imaginar las cosas que la hicieron feliz desde que era niña, como su padre jugaba con ella en los días más soleados, como su tía Margaret le enseñaba el violín a sus seis años, como ella se había vuelto en su segunda madre, como el invierno arribaba en la ciudad, como los copos de nieve caían sobre su cara cuando salía a jugar en la nieve todos los años y por último, como conoció a Jack Frost, el recuerdo de sus abrazos y sus palabras la hacían sentir que no estaba sola, que al fin había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera compañía en sus días más tristes.

En cada pensamiento hermoso, Emily sonreía ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música recorrer por sus venas y de una manera increíble sentía como la melodía fluía atreves de su ser, relajándose a un más. En unos momentos regresaba a ver a Jack, en él había un brillo en sus ojos que solo el mismo sabía a qué se debía, estaba realmente asombrado por como ella podía transmitir mejor sus emociones con tan solo tocar unas notas.

Emily sabía que si Jack se iba de su lado, su mundo se caería y como una porcelana fina y delicada se rompería en mil pedazos, eso era lo que más temía, no llevaba menos de un día en conocerlo, pero él la hacía sentir protegida, querida y talvez amada.

Al terminar la canción el albino se alarmo un poco al ver una lágrima resbalar en la mejilla de la joven.

Emily estaba llorando, pero lo que no sabía Jack es que esa lágrima era de felicidad, ya que tenía a alguien con quien mostrar sus emociones sin vergüenza. La joven bajo lentamente su violín poniéndolo en una mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y miro Jack.

-¿Emily estas bien?- Pregunto Jack con un tono preocupado. La joven solo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se a balanceo sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran al sillón, pero Jack rápidamente puso un brazo detrás de el para apoyarse y quedar medio sentado-

-Gracias por estar aquí Jack, gracia por ser mí… amigo- esa última palabra se le dificulto a nuestra pelinegra ya que ella quería algo más con el que solo ser amigos- por favor, prométeme que jamás me dejaras

Jack solo sonrió y el la abrazo con más fuerza, era lindo sentir su cuerpo junto a él, su aroma que emanaba su cuello penetraba sus fosas nasales, queriendo saborearlo con sus labios.

-Te lo prometo, mi hermosa violinista

La joven de ojos marrones levanto su cara para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules del joven guardián, perdiéndose en el instante, Jack desvió un momento la mirada, concentrándose únicamente en los labios de la chica con deseo de probarlos, acercándose lentamente a ella fue cerrando sus parpados al igual que la chica. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en la cara, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, cuando de repente escucharon el teléfono de la casa sonar, ambos se separaron de un salto haciendo que Emily cayera al suelo y Jack cayera encima de ella, pero el albino fue más rápido poniendo sus dos manos como soporte para evitar la caída

-Emm… Eh… t-tengo que contestar… em- dijo la joven tratando de que Jack reaccionara ante la posición en la que estaban

-¿Qué? …. ¡Oh! Si, lo siento- él se levantó y luego la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

La pelinegra rápido tomo el teléfono y contesto

-¿Hola?

**-_Emily mi niña, soy yo, tu tía Margaret_ **

-¡Tía! Oh por dios, no sabes el susto que me diste ayer en la noche, cuando no te vi en el departamento pensé que te había pasado algo o…

**-_Tranquila pequeña estoy bien, te deje una nota ¿si la viste?_**

-si tía, la vi, necesito que me expliques bien lo que está pasando

**_-Y eso are mi pequeña violinista, ¿por qué no vienes al hospital y hablamos sobre el asunto? Y en eso que te presento a un amigo mío _**

**_-_**Em…- La joven estaba con dudas, no sabía si ir con su tía o pasar la mañana con Jack. Después de unos segundos en estar pensando que hacer al fin se decidió- Tía Margaret, me encantaría ir hoy, pero…

**_-Un minuto, Emily ¿porque estas en casa y no en la escuela?_**

La pelinegra se puso completamente palida, había olvidado que ese mismo día ella tenía clases en la escuela, "_piensa en algo Emily"_

-Yo… y-yo emm… es que, no amanecí muy bien del estómago Tía-"Salvada"-sí, creo que ayer comí algo en mal estado y hoy amanecí vomitando-esa última escusa hizo que Jack empezara a reírse

**_-Hay mi niña, y yo aquí sin estar cuidándote, no señor en este momento me iré a…._**

-¡No!, tía, ya me encuentro un poco mejor, no hace falta que vengas-La chica empezó a sudar frio, estaba completamente asustada

**_-Está bien mi pequeña, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal, llámame ¿de acuerdo? _**

-De acuerdo, tengo que colgar tía, pero te llamare después

**_-Está bien mi violinista, cuídate, Adiós_**

**_-_**Adiós tía- al colgar la chica suspiro con alivio y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con una mano en los ojos

-Oye, fue muy divertida tu escusa- dijo el albino entre risas poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la cabeza de la joven que estaba boca arriba sobre el sillón. La sonrisa de Jack se aligero un poco- oye, ¿este bien?

Emily quito las manos de sus ojos y lo miro con una cara llena de preocupación y tristeza

-Odio mentirle Jack, no me siento bien al hacerlo y siento que jamás me perdonara por lo que estoy haciendo

-Emily, si es por su bien, ella lo entenderá –el albino le empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la joven, no le gustaba verla así, preocupada, triste o desesperada y de repente se le ocurrió una idea- ¿oye y si vamos al parque a jugar en la nieve?

-Jugar en la nieve… -rápido se paró del sillón y corrió a su habitación, Jack un poco confundido se sentó en el suelo, luego de unos segundos vio a Emily salir de su cuarto, de ahí saco unos guantes de color blanco y negro, un chaleco delgado color negro, unas orejeras, una bufanda azul marino y llevaba una sola bota de nieve color negra puesta, ya que la otra la tenía en su mano- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado? ¿Qué no iremos al parque o qué?-exclamo la chica mientras saltaba en un solo pie tratando de ponerse la otra bota

Jack soltó una risa divertida, le parecía muy graciosa la reacción de la chica, parecía una niña en su primer día nevado

-Te vez tan hermosa así- exclamo el joven

Emily escucho el comentario de Jack ¿Hermosa? ¿Acaso le parecía hermosa?

-¿Hermosa… yo?

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?-Jack abrió los ojos como platos y la cara se le torno en un tono carmesí que delataba que estaba totalmente sonrojado. La joven solo asintió con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Realmente soy hermosa, Jack?-dijo Emily acercándose a el

Jack aceptando lo que había dicho, se relajó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomando sus manos se acercó a ella

-Lo eres, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, Emily-la joven solo lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Jack, y sabes… tu eres el chico más apuesto que he visto

-Lo sé, soy bastante apuesto y fuerte

-Ja! Y parece que el más modesto también- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado- Ya, vamos al parque, quiero jugar en la nieve

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy mis queridísimos lectores, espero y le haiga gustado y se hayan entretenido un poco. Les aconsejo que escuchen la música está muy hermosa. También les aconsejo que pasen a leer mi otro Fic "UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE" es muy bueno, según yo, y solo les puedo decir que en ese fic JACK FROST es un PRINCIPE, y HICCUP es un PIRATA, pero en el fic la protagonista es Coral, (OC) que pronto estará en un dilema un tanto complicado, solo léanlo y les aseguro que les va a encantar, si no les debo $20 (broma)_**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, no olviden ponerlo en Favoritos _**_:) Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS (please)_

**_Besos y Abrazos _**


	5. Celos

**_AQUÍ EL CAP 5 DE COPOS DE NIEVE Y UN VIOLIN, ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO EL FIC, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES. Y NO OLVIDEN PONERLO EN FAVORITOS :D (Jack Frost es propiedad de DREAMWORKS)_**

* * *

***Capitulo 5***

**Narrador **

Emily estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien toco la puerta, alarmando al joven peliblanco y a la joven. Jack empezó a buscar un escondite hasta que se metió en el closet de los abrigos que se encontraba en el pasillo del departamento.

La joven abrió y el corazón empezó a latirle de una forma que sentía que se le saldría del pecho al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Leo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Hola a ti también- dijo con un tono sarcástico- ayer me quede preocupado por ti y vine a ver como estabas… ¿vas a salir?- pregunto el joven al darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida la chica

-Emmm… si, mi otro trabajo comienza a las cinco y quise ir a jugar en la nieve un rato en el pequeño parque de juegos que está aquí cerca

-¿Jugar en la nieve? ¿No estás un poco grande para esas cosas?- Emily frunció en seño ante la pregunta del chico, la estaba empezando a irritar con sus preguntas. Leo se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica- ¿puedo acompañarte? necesito hablar contigo

La chica lo miro extrañada y un poco curiosa ¿de qué quería hablar? Talvez algún asunto de la escuela ¿Y si era acerca de sus sentimientos?, eso sería malo, ya que el albino podría escuchar, sabía que Leo no dejaría de insistir así que acepto

-Pero antes tengo que ir por unas cosas, si quieres espérame abajo ¿sí?- el joven asintió y fue bajando las escaleras. Emily cerró la puerta y vio a Jack salir del closet casi cayéndose por los abrigos que lo empujaban, ella no pudo evitar un poco

-Entonces… no iremos solos –dijo Jack con un tono serio que hizo que la sonrisa de Emily desapareciera- ¿Quién es él?

-El, es un amigo Jack, su nombre es Leo y no te preocupes, solo hablare con él un rato, ya si quieres podemos pasar el resto del día jugando ¿Deacuerdo?

-Me parece muy bien –el albino le dedico una sonrisa a la pelinegra y esta se la devolvió

-Mientras hablo con el ¿puedes jugar con los niños del parque?

El joven asintió y tomo su cayado para irse al cuarto de la pelinegra y salir por la ventana, esperando desde los aires a que ambos jóvenes salieran del edificio para empezar seguirlos.

Al llegar al parque de juegos, Jack vio como unos niños lo reconocieron y empezaron a gritar su nombre y a pedirle que jugara con ellos. Emily solo lo veía de lejos con una sonrisa, casi ignorando a Leo que le hablaba de algunas cosas de la escuela, mientras que Jack solo volteaba a verla cuando ella estaba distraída en la conversación con el chico de cabellos rubios, dándole unos ataques repentinos de celos haciendo que su mano apretara con fuerza el cayado con posibilidades de romperlo en dos.

-Entonces, ya me podrías decir ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo?-dijo la chica, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa

-Sí, pero antes que te diga esto por favor no te vayas a enojar- exclamo el rubio tomando las manos de la chica, quien empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa, mirándolo atentamente, se preguntaba qué es lo que iba a hacer el chico.

Jack dejo de jugar con los niños y empezó a observar con atención lo que pasaba entre ambos jóvenes, dándole un ataque de rabia con cada contacto de Leo a Emily.

-Escucha, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y enserio no entiendo como una mujer tan bella como tú tiene que usar pestañas postizas

-Yo… no uso pestañas postizas-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

-¿Enserio? Haber cierra los ojos –Jack se alarmo un poco ante la situación que esos dos llevaban

Emily confiaba mucho en Leo y sin dudar cerro los ojos, rápidamente Leo se inclinó hacia la pelinegra y poso sus labios en los de ella, tomando su cintura acercándola más a él. Después de unos segundo Emily reacciono de una forma que Leo se lo esperaba, lo empujo con brusquedad y lo miro con ojos llenos de enfado

-¡¿Leo que te pasa?!

-Lo siento Emily, pero ya no pude aguantar más, te amo

-Leonardo, no sigas con esto por favor- la chica sentía como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

-Emily por favor yo sé que…-él se acercó y la joven amenazo con golpearlo en la cara, pero una ráfaga de viento helado golpeo al chico quien perdió el equilibrio por un momento, luego de enderezarse sintió algo frio en su cara, toco su mejilla y se asustó al ver que era escarcha, Emily vio como Jack la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y pudo jurar que tenía lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

Emily no aguantaba estar en esa situación, que Jack la hubiera visto besando a otro chico, y que ese chico fuera Leo, al que quería como un hermano, le destrozaba el corazón, pero lo más importante para ella fue, ese beso… su primer beso. Los ojos de la joven se inundaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia su departamento. Cegada por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos tropezó con la cera y cayo boca abajo golpeándose la cabeza. Sintió un fuerte dolor a lado de la frente y sus ojos se desorbitaron por unos segundos. Al recuperar la cordura sintió como un líquido resbalaba a lado de su cara, se quitó un guante y toco su frente dándose cuenta de que el líquido era rojo, estaba sangrando.

Jack se quedó unos minutos parado, pero luego decidió seguirla. Al ver como Emily se paraba con la cara escurriendo en sangre, los celos y la rabia que tenía se esfumaron, rápido voló hacia ella y la ayudo a estar de pie.

-¡Emily!- el joven albino la miro y ella solo embozo una sonrisa

-Estoy bien Jack, solo es un pequeño golpe .

-¿pequeño golpe? por hombre de la luna ¡estas sangrando!- exclamo el albino un tanto molesto

-Estaré bien, solo necesito llegar al departamento, por favor ayúdame-la chica jamás espero lo que iba a hacer el joven en ese momento.

Jack la cargo en sus brazos y agradeció que la calle estuviera completamente vacía, excepto por unos niños que jugaban en la nieve. Subió las escaleras y al llegar Emily tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta aun en brazos de Jack la recostó en el sillón con cuidado y observo su herida, había dejado de sangrar un poco.

-Por favor trae una caja blanca que está en el closet de mi habitación- el joven asintió y rápido fue por lo que le había pedido la chica, al regresar la vio un poco pálida, eso hizo que se alarmara, pero se mantuvo sereno y le dio a la chica la caja. Rápido el albino se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un trapo para mojarlo en agua fresca y luego de exprimirlo un poco, se fue directo a la chica y empezó a limpiar la sangre seca que Emily tenía en la cara.-Gracias Jack, no sé qué aria yo sin ti

El albino solo le dedico una sonrisa débil, aún estaba muy dolido con el beso de Emily y Leo.

_¿Por qué se molestó tanto? ¿Será que le gusto? ¿Por qué estaba llorando cuando nos vio a mí y a Leo, y luego lo ataco? _La mente de la chica estaba llena de preguntas que no sabía cómo responderlas _"Al menos que…" _

Jack al terminar de limpiar la herida iba a empezar a desinfectarla para luego ponerle un pequeño parche, evitaba cualquier contacto visual con la pelinegra concentrándose solo en la herida, al terminar, puso a un lado la caja de primeros auxilios y volteo a ver a Emily que estaba con los ojos en blanco

¿Emily estas bien?- pregunto Jack acercándose a ella. Pasaron unos segundos y no contesto, el albino estuvo a punto de pararse cuando sintió que dos manos lo tomaban por su ropa atrayéndolo a la chica, Emily lo tomaba con fuerza y se detuvo a mirar por unos segundos los ojos azules del espíritu del invierno para luego plantearle un beso inocente e inexperto

Jack se quedó atónito por unos segundos, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso tomándola por la nuca y profundizando más el beso, para él fue una eternidad esperar por ese momento, en por fin sentir los labios de Emily y querer hacer sentir a la chica que él la amaba con una intensidad que hasta él no se creía

Por falta del aire, ambos se separaron y Emily lo miro a los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Los únicos labios que quiero probar, Jack…- dijo la joven dándole un beso corto en los labios del albino- son los tuyos. Te amo mi espíritu invernal

-Yo te amo más mi princesa violinista

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_Lo sé, sé que es algo corto, pero una tempestad se acerca a mi casa, y con eso me refiero a que mi mama llega de su viaje a México, no me quiso llevar en la maleta, ¿qué clase de mama es? Hahaha ok no, espero y les haya gustado el Cap. Les invito a leer mi nuevo fic EL RASTRO DE TU SANGRE EN LA NIEVE, es Jelsa y hay vampiros :D pero no es tipo crepúsculo Y la vampira no es Elsa ni Jack… solo léanlo si :) no olviden dejar sus reviews _**


	6. Un trato

**HOLA QUELIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SEIS DE COPOS DE NIEVE Y UN VIOLIN. ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN, NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR MIS OTROS FICS (JACK FROST ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS) LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

* * *

***Capitulo 6***

**_Emily P.O.V_**

Por fin pude saborear los labios de Jack, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los latidos de mi corazón latían con fuerza, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción. Jamás creí que Jack me fuera a corresponder, pero tenía que aclarar mis dudas de lo que el sentía por mí, no me importaba si solo lo conocí en un par de días, yo ya sabía de su existencia desde que era pequeña y ahora está aquí en mis brazos.

Estaba en la sala junto a Jack, su cabeza estaba en mi regazo y yo solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablábamos. De vez en cuando me inclinaba para besar su nariz o sus mejillas.

Mire hacia el reloj y me sobresalte al ver que eran las 4:30 P.M, tenía que llegar al trabajo a las cinco

-Jack, tengo que irme a trabajar-

-No… por favor quédate, realmente adoro de tu compañía mi hermosa princesa- eso hizo que me sonrojara y que le diera un beso en la frente

-No puedo Jack, sabes muy bien el por que

-Sí, lo sé- se levantó de mi regazo e hizo que me pusiera de pie- Por cierto, no voy a poder venir esta noche para verte, tengo que hacer nevar a otra parte y está al otro lado del mundo

-¿Tan lejos?- dije tristemente, no me gusta la idea que se fuera a una distancia larga de mí, pero luego entendí que ese era su trabajo y yo no podría ser tan egoísta- entiendo-le sonreí y me dio un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí con más fuerza

-No sabes cuánto espere ese beso, mi hermosa princesa- susurro en mi oído y luego empezó a besar mi cuello, casi me desmayo al sentir ese placer de tener los labios de Jack en mi piel, yo solo cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio, lo cual el aprovecho, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, mientras que las mías se enredaban en su cabellos y empujaba su cabeza más hacia mí. De los besos, paso a lamer mi piel con una intensidad que hizo que mis piernas casi perdieran fuerza. Tenía que detenerlo, si seguíamos hacia no quería imaginar cómo terminaríamos, ese pensamiento hizo sonrojarme, pero luego volví a la realidad

Lo jale suavemente de los cabellos platinados y lo bese en la boca, y me apretó más hacia él.

-Jack tengo… tengo… que irme-dije entre los besos que él me daba intensamente

-Solo un poco más-dijo acariciando mi cintura. Tome su rostro y lo mire fijamente

-Enserio Jack, por favor- le dije alejándome un poco de el

-Está bien- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto- Te amo

-Y yo a ti Jack- lo abrace y me aleje rápido de él, no quería que volviera con lo mismo- te veo mañana, cuídate

El solo embozo una sonrisa y se fue directo a mi habitación para poder salir por la ventana. Sentía que mi cara se iba a encender, pareciera que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentrara solo en mi rostro, no pude evitar dejar escapar una risita traviesa.

Tome mi abrigo, mi ropa de repuesto y salí corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a mi trabajo, tenía que terminar de limpiar las chimeneas, suerte que solo eran 7.

Al llegar, el guardia de seguridad me saludo y yo cortésmente le devolví el saludo. Estuve a punto de recoger el material para limpiar cuando escuche al señor Thorne hablarme

-Señorita Johns, que bueno que… la encuentro- dijo sin aliento, pareciera que estuviera corriendo en un maratón

-Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que…

-No se preocupe, señorita Johns- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento- le tengo otro trabajo, y le aseguro que le pagaran más de lo que ahora se le paga

- y ¿Cuál sería ese trabajo?- dije un poco extrañada

-Una de las casas requiere un servicio de niñera esta tarde hasta la noche, ya que la que estaba se fue… gritando-

Yo lo mire extrañada nuevamente… ¿gritando? , pero lo más importante era el pago, no podía pasármela limpiando chimeneas

-¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?- dije con un tono divertido que al señor Thorne puso una cara esperanzado

-El doble de que se le paga limpiando las chimeneas

Lo mire por unos segundos y me di cuenta que él estaba desesperado, ¿será que si no consigue a alguien, logren echarlo de aquí? Si era así, era obvio que tenía que ayudarlo, pero también me podría beneficiar mucho

-Quiero el triple

-Trato hecho- rápido estrecho su mano en la mía sin que yo sé la diera y me hizo caminar con rapidez, yo solo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, pero desapareció al ver a donde nos dirigíamos, ¡Era la casa de aquellos revoltosos que me tiraron el carbón!, no, no podía aceptar… me comerían viva, Pero luego recordé la razón por la que estaba ahí, así que me arme de valor y decidí hacerlo

Al llegar el señor Thorne toco la puerta y me dijo que esperara a que me dieran instrucciones para poder empezar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, al primero que me encontré fue a Daniel, quien estaba con una cara roja, parecía molesto así que deje que el hablara primero

-¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_"También es un gusto verte" _pensé sarcásticamente _- _Emm… he venido por el trabajo de niñera

-Gracias al cielo… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Te ofreciste a cuidar a mis hermanos? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron la última vez que estuviste aquí?

-Dos cosas, una, no soy una persona rencorosa, y dos, ni siquiera sabía que iba a cuidar a tus hermanos-dije cruzándome de brazos

-Está bien, adelante- dijo apartándose para que yo pudiera pasar- Mis hermanos están en sus habitaciones, necesitan ayuda con su tarea y luego de eso pueden cenar, y también debes entretenerlos ¿podrás con eso?

-No… es decir si, digo no… hare lo que pueda- dije nerviosamente

El asintió con la cabeza – ¡Chicos! ¡Bajen un momento!- grito hacia las escaleras y escuche como los niños venían corriendo y empujándose. Al bajar se pusieron en fila, el hermano menor y los gemelos.-ella es Emily su nueva niñera, Emily él es Noah – dijo señalando al niño más grande, el que me arrojo el carbón en todo el cuerpo- Y ellos son Max y Ángel- señalo a los gemelos, eran idénticos pero lo que si me di cuenta de que la única manera de diferenciarlos era por su cara, Max tenía pecas y Ángel no, raro, pero así me ayudaría un poco –por favor compórtense y háganle caso en todo lo que diga, me tengo que ir, cuídense

-Si Daniel- exclamaron los 3 niños con las miradas hacia abajo

-Cuídalos por favor- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, y luego él se retiró.

Al quedarnos los cuatro solos, les pregunte a los niños si necesitaban ayuda con la tarea, pero me miraron con unas sonrisas maliciosas que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, al llegar al cuarto de trabajos, ellos me recibieron apuntándome con pistolas de juguete y me empezaron a disparar. Logre que terminaran la tare en 1 hora y media, cuando pudimos haberla termina en solo 20 minutos. Estaba llena de pintura en los brazos y basura en el cabello.

En la hora de la cena, hubo una guerra de comida, y no pude evitar unirme a ella, me pude aliar con Max, mientras que Ángel y Noah trataban de robarnos nuestras municiones de puré de papas.

Cuando la cena término, les ordene que se lavaran los dientes y se fueran a dormir, pero ninguno me hizo caso y empezaron a correr por toda las habitaciones de la casa. Al final me rendí y me quede sentada en una silla que encontré, de no pude evitar ver que estaba en una habitación grande con un violín viejo en una enorme vitrina de cristal, unas cortinas de terciopelo cubrían la mayor parte de esa vitrina, la curiosidad me gano y las deslice a los lados, me quede asombrada con la cantidad de violines eléctricos de colores diferente y violines común y corrientes que habían, me di cuenta que estaban tallados con diferentes tipos de madera

-Wow- exclame

-¿Qué haces?- la voz de Max me sobresalto y me hizo voltear a verlo

-Max, ¿de quiénes son estos violines?

-De mi abuelo, pero jamás los ha usado, no sé porque los tiene. ¿Tú sabes cómo tocarlos?-Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa- ¿enserio? ¡Qué bien! toca una canción, por favor

-No- escuche la voz de Noah atrás de mí y brinque hacia el otro lado con la mano en el pecho

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ángel, quien se paraba al lado de su gemelo- Max y yo jamás hemos escuchado tocar un violín

- Y tienen suerte- dijo Noah, no entendía porque decía eso- mis amigos me dicen que el violín es el instrumento más aburrido de todos, y es verdad las canciones que pone abuelo te dan ganas de dormir.

-¿A si?- le pregunte con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa de lado-bien, yo te enseñare que no es verdad, que les parece un trato, si les toco una canción y logro que les guste, se irán a dormir

-¿Y si no nos gusta?- Noah me miraba retador, al parecer tenía algo en mente si perdía

-Dejare que me bañen en agua helada ¿Qué les parece?

Los hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa entre ellos y aceptaron. Tome un violín eléctrico color azul y los puse a funcionar, conecte mi IPod en una bocina que se encontraba en el lugar y puse la música de fondo, decidí que les tocaría una que aprendí a los 15 años.

**[La canción se llama Mirror Haus de Lindsey Stirling]**

Empecé a tocar suavemente, pero conforme la música iba avanzando, yo tocaba las cuerdas y movía el arco con velocidad. Al principio veía como bostezaban, pero en las partes donde usaba la velocidad ellos se quedaban con la boca abierta, yo solo sonreía satisfecha, pero lo que me hacía sentir más viva era la música que salía en la bocina detrás de mí, sentía como el corazón se me llenaba de alegría y no podía evitar reír, pero de pronto, sin dejar de tocar, me di cuenta que estaba bailando, y dando saltos por la habitación que por suerte era enorme, y no había ningún mueble en el centro. No entendía como era posible, pero luego dejo de importarme, seguí tocando y vi como los niños empezaban a bailar junto a mí

Me sorprendí aun mas como Noah, reía y bailaba junto a mí y hacia los mismos pasos que yo. Yo solamente dejaba fluir mis emociones como siempre a través del violín. Al terminar la canción los niños empezaron a aplaudir y a saltar

-Emily, tocas muy bonito- exclamaron ambos gemelos- ¡Nos gustó mucho! –Les sonreí y ambos me abrazaron, yo me agache para poder corresponder el abrazo- eres la mejor violinista que hemos visto

-Pues muchas gracias- dije revolviéndoles el cabello- y tu Noah ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Merezco el baño o no?

-No lo mereces Emily… ¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO! –Grito y sus hermanos lo imitaron, yo me reí y negué la cabeza-le diré a mis amigos que estaban equivocados, el violín es genial

-Si lo es… muy bien es hora de dormir- dije y los pequeños se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones. Me quede admirando un poco el violín y lo puse en la vitrina

-Tocas muy bien- dijo una voz masculina entre la penumbra del otro lado de la habitación

-¿Daniel? ¿Hace cuánto está ahí?- dije con unos nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

-Lo suficiente como para verte bailar y tocar de esa forma- se sentó en el sillón con un vaso de agua en las manos- ¿sabes? Jamás había visto a mis hermanos tan felices con una niñera- me dedico una sonrisa y yo solo me quede paralizada ¿Me vio bailar? ¿Cómo entro sin que me diera cuenta? Sentía como el calor subía en mi cara, agradecí la oscuridad para que no me viera tan sonrojada

-Sí, bueno es tiempo de que me vaya-dije, tome mi IPod y salí corriendo para tomar mi saco y mi bolso. Estuve a punto de irme cuando escuche la voz de Daniel llamarme

-Gracias, por cuidar a mis hermanos, espero y no te hayan hecho enojar- dijo con tono preocupado, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa

-Al contrario, me la pase estupendo, esos niños me hicieron volver a la infancia, aunque no lo creas

-T-te llamaremos si necesitamos tus servicios, que p-pases buenas noches- ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso? No entendía su comportamiento, pero solo lo ignore y fui camino a mi casa, estaba nevando, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme.

Llegue a mi departamento y cuando estuve en la sala, me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de voz en el teléfono, apreté el botón para escuchar y me senté en el sillón

-**_Hola, mi pequeña violinista, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Espero y no estés haciendo fiesta sin mí_**_-_ empecé a reírme por ese comentario**_-bien, solo quería decirte que necesito que me vengas a ver al hospital en el que te dije a las 4:30 de la tarde, te estaré esperando en la entrada, por fin quiero presentarte a mi amigo. Por favor llámame cuanto antes._**

Rápido marque el número, no quería preocuparla "_bien hecho Emily, la quieres cuidar y la estás haciendo esto"_

**_-¿Hola? ¿Emily?_**

-Hola tía Margaret, perdóname por no contestar, es que… fui a la casa de una amiga para que me entregara apuntes

**_-Gracias por llamar pequeña, estaba muy preocupada ¿Ya estas mejor del estómago?_**

-Sí, pero por favor, no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme

**_-Lo se mi violinista _**

_-_Y dime, ¿dónde te estas quedando a dormir?

**_-¡Oh! por eso no te preocupes linda, mi amigo me dejo quedar en su casa, su chofer me lleva, ahora mismo estoy yendo hacia haya, no se te olvide que tienes que ir al hospital, ¿si escuchaste el mensaje de voz que deje?_**

-Si tía, lo escuche, cuídate mucho por favor, tengo que colgar, pero te veré mañana

-**_Tranquila, estaré bien, cuídate mucho mi hermosa violinista, adiós _**

-Adiós- colgué el teléfono y me deje caer en el sillón.

Cerré mis ojos y me puse a recordar los besos de Jack en mi cuello, no podía evitar sonreír, me hacía sentir de una forma que yo no entendía, pero quería más de sus besos, no sabía si iba a aguantar hasta mañana en la noche para verlo, necesitaba sus abrazos, su palabras, sus besos. _"Tranquila Emily, mañana lo veras, solo tranquilízate"_ había una duda que tenía que resolver, la noche después de conocer a Jack, ¿cómo rayos es que tenía mi violín? Y ¿Cómo es que sabía dónde vivía?

Fui a mi cuarto y me puse la piyama, me metí en la cama y abrace mi almohada, pensando que abrazaba al frio cuerpo de Jack.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y OPINEN QUE TAL LA HISTORIA, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS EN LA HISTORIA, HAGANMELO SABER. _**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER CHAO!_**


	7. ¿Nuevo Guardian?

**_AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SIETE DE ESTA HISTORIA TAN BONITA QUE HE ESCRITO HAHAHA OK… ESPERO Y ESTEN DISFRUTANDO EL FIC PORQUE SE VA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE EH! HAHAHA _**

**_(Rise of the Guardians es propiedad de Dreamworks)_**

* * *

***Capitulo 7***

Jack volaba más feliz que nunca, el saber que Emily le había correspondido, lo hacia el espíritu más feliz de todos. Sobrevolaba las calles de una ciudad del otro lado del mundo, como le había dicho a la joven, él no la vería dentro de un día.

Al terminar con su trabajo decidió ir a la punta del edificio más alto de la ciudad, contemplaba las luces de colores de aquel lugar, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y habida escarcha por todas partes, su labor como espíritu invernal ya estaba hecho, pero antes de soltar vuelo a su siguiente destino, vio como unas auroras boreales empezaron a surgir por los cielos nocturnos, esa era la llamada hacia todos los guardianes para encontrarse en el polo norte. Jack emprendió el vuelo con una velocidad increíble.

Después de una hora el albino ya estaba cerca del polo norte y vio como Tooth y sus haditas se dirigían a su mismo destino

-¡Hey! ¡Tooth! - grito Jack divertido

-¡Jack!- el hada de los dientes voló hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerzas- que alegría volver a verte

-A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo- ambos se soltaron y llegaron juntos al taller de Norte quien se encontraba con Conejo y Sandy, Norte no despego su mirada hacia el globo de la tierra, y el conejo de pascua solo se frotaba las patas por la nieve que había pisado

-¿Se puede saber a qué llamaste Norte? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- exclamo Tooth

-Algo muy grave esta por pasar- dijo Norte con una mirada seria, Jack y los demás guardianes se quedaron callados, jamás habían visto así a Norte desde que Pitch había atacado a todos los niños del mundo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Conejo llamando la atención de todos después de unos segundos de silencio

-Hombre de la Luna se contactó conmigo hace unas horas… dijo que las pesadillas del coco, regresaran

-Un momento, nosotros nos deshicimos de Pitch, es imposible que el regrese

-Jack, Pitch no regresara… pero…

-¿Pero qué?- Tooth estaba inquieta y quería saber qué es lo que pasaba

-Una pesadilla, escondida en el rincón más oscuro de la tierra, logro sobrevivir cuando derrotamos a Pitch

-Bueno encontrémosla y a destruirla

-Esta pesadilla es diferente Conejo- Norte suspiro y relajo los hombros- Esta tiene todos los poderes de Pitch, y está buscando un nuevo portador para ellos, poder concluir su trabajo y convertirse en el nuevo Coco de esta era

Todos se quedaron atónitos, excepto Jack quien tenía una mirada llena de furia

-Bien, aremos lo que sea con tal de encontrar esa pesadilla y destruirla antes de que encuentre un portador

-Ese es el problema Tooth, no sabemos qué forma animal tiene, dudo que sea como los caballos oscuros con los que estaba usando Pitch

-Pero lo que si sabemos…- interrumpió Jack- …es que huelen el miedo, estaremos en alerta Norte

De repente, una luz blanca empezó a alumbrar todo el lugar, todos quedaron mirando hacia una ventana dónde provenía esa luz, era la luna quien hacía que el mismo cristal que eligió a Jack como guardián, volviera a ascender del piso

-¿Un nuevo guardián?- dijo Norte con sus ojos totalmente abiertos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Conejo – Ya tengo suficiente con Jack y ahora ¿quieren poner a otro guardián?

-Umm… creo que esta vez sí necesitaremos un elemento extra ¿Quién será?- exclamo norte con una mano en la barbilla

Todos empezaron a decir nombres de criaturas mágicas muy conocidos. Pero Jack solo se quedó mirando aquel cristal que brillaba con un resplandor que casi te segaba.

-Guarden silencio, en lugar de estar hablando pongan atención al cristal- grito Jack ya irritado por las voces de sus compañeros

Norte iba a decir algo pero la silueta del nuevo guardián empezó a aparecer. De pronto, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las cosas empezaron a caerse de sus lugares y los vidrios y objetos frágiles se empezaron a romperse, Tooth y Conejo se abrazaron y Jack empezó a flotar

-¿Que está pasando?- grito Jack

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto Norte tambaleándose hacia atrás

Vieron como el cristal empezaba a agrietarse y pequeñas luces verdes empezaban a salir de él. De un segundo a otro el temblor desapareció y todos se tranquilizaron.

-Bien eso fue raro, yo creo que…- Conejo no pudo terminar su frase ya que el cristal voló en mil pedazos, haciendo que todos quedaran atónitos-Ya enserio ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-No lo sé, lo mejor es que vuelvan a sus trabajos, yo me encargare de esto… manténganse alertas por cualquier cosa rara que vean. No podemos dejar que esa pesadilla encuentre el portador que está buscando

-Pero Norte, podría estar en cualquier parte, claro que podría enviar algunas de mis hadas a vigilar las partes más habitadas

-Eso podría funcionar, Sandy puede buscarlo fácilmente, en cambio yo no podre… tengo miles de huevos que pintar

-Conejo, estamos hablando de la seguridad de los niños

-Jack, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo de hace un año, la pascua se acerca y aun me queda mucho trabajo por hacer

Todos los guardianes empezaron a discutir en como vigilarían que esa pesadilla se apoderara de algún cuerpo humano, pero Norte y Jack aún seguían preguntándose por qué el cristal había explotado en mil pedazos y que fue ese resplandor verde en el interior del objeto.

Al final todos los guardianes volvieron a sus trabajos un poco alterados, Jack se quedó con Norte hablando por un rato

-¿Porque el Hombre de la Luna no nos dijo quién es el siguiente guardián?

-No lo sé Jack, yo al igual que tu estoy muy confundido… mejor vuelve a tu trabajo, les are saber si algo pasa o el hombre de la luna se comunica conmigo

Jack asintió y salió volando del lugar, pensaba en qué pasaría si esa pesadilla encontraba al nuevo portador, los poderes de Pitch regresarían y el mundo estaría en peligro de nuevo. Tenía que estar atento por cualquier cosa rara que presintiera o viera, pero ni siquiera se podía concentrar en su trabajo, la violinista de cabellos negros ocupaba la mente del albino

En la mañana siguiente Emily preparaba sus cosas para visitar a su Tía Margaret al hospital por la tarde, pero ella siempre estaba libre en las mañanas. Decidió llamar al señor Thorne para informarle que no podría ir a su trabajo esa misma tarde, sabía que su tía Margaret la tendría ahí por un buen rato.

Se sentó en su cama y saco su violín junto con unas hojas de papel y un lápiz. La chica se puso a escribir notas musicales en el papel mientras que con su violín inventaba nuevas canciones que enseguida anotaba, solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones hacia Jack, las melodías salían por si solas y cuando le gustaba como sonaba, anotaba los acordes.

Sus pensamiento se desvanecieron al escuchar unos golpes en su ventana, era Jack ¿Qué hacia el a estas horas aquí? Rápido abrió la ventana y el joven albino entro lentamente dejando un poco de escarcha en el vidrio. Emily sintió un escalofrió y rápidamente cerro la ventana

-Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te vería esta noche- El joven albino no respondió y la quedo mirando por unos momentos, después fue disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, y se inclinó para posar sus labios en los de la joven quien le correspondió al instante. Rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos y profundizo más el beso, se separó un poco asiendo que sus narices se rozaran- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Como un loco- respondió Jack volviendo a besar a la chica apasionadamente, después, sin dejar de abrazarla empezó a besar el cuello de la chica pasando sus manos por su espalda. La joven dejo escapar un suspiro de placer y su corazón latía con rapidez.

**_Emily POV_**

No podía explicar las diferentes sensaciones que Jack me hacía sentir cuando besaba mi piel de esa forma, sentía que me iba a desmayar en ese instante. Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, no pude evitar escapar un gemido cuando me mordió suavemente el cuello _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no lo detengo? ¿Qué es esta desesperación de quitarle la ropa? Rayos Jack, me vuelves otra persona en estas situaciones_, jamás había dejado que un hombre me tocara de esa forma

Sin estar conscientes caminamos hasta la cama y al sentirla a mis espaldas de mí, nos dejamos caer en ella, Jack aun no despegaba sus labios de mi cuello, lo jale suavemente de sus cabellos para unir nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso. Después de unos minutos así, nos despegamos por falta del aire y me quede mirando sus ojos azules

-Te amo Jack… -bese su nariz, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus frías mejillas. En sus ojos había un brillo particular, le dedique una sonrisa y el empezó a dejar ligeros besos en toda mi cara

-Yo te amo más, mi hermosísima princesa… Te amo, nunca lo olvides- nadie jamás me había hablado de esa forma, lo que hizo que mi ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- Emily, ¿Por qué lloras? – me dijo con un tono suave y una mirada preocupada

-Solo abrázame, quiero sentirte y saber que no estoy soñando- dije mientras mis lágrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas, me miro con ternura y me las seco con sus labios, me abrazo con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su ropa- Te amo Jack, Te amo y quiero que sepas que jamás me cansare de repetírtelo

**_Jack POV_**

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, jamás creí que alguien me hiciera sentir tan deseado, tan amado. La mire a los ojos y la volví a besar apasionadamente, quería sentirla, quería saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, pero tenía que contenerme, esto estaba lleno demasiado rápido y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda o presionada. Pero el deseo de hacerla mía era enorme y no sabía si podía apagar este fuego de pasión que arde como mil soles dentro de mí. Me di cuenta que mis manos ya estaban dentro de la blusa de Emily y delicadamente las saque para luego acariciarle las mejillas.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo mí amada… pero no puedo hacer esto, no ahora

-¿Y por qué no… amor mío? –dijo aun besando mis labios y luego me separe de ella

-Quiero que sea algo especial-la mire a los ojos y ella me sonrió

-Lo que tú digas, Te amo- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y después la ayude a levantarse de la cama- tengo que ir a ver a mi Tía Margaret dentro de unas horas, ahora necesito… Qué me respondas algo Jack

-Pregúntame, te escucho- me senté en su cama y ella se sentó en una silla a unos metros de mi

-¿Cómo…?- exhalo aire y volvió a empezar -El día en que nos conocimos lloraba por mi violín ¿recuerdas?- yo asentí- desde que me lo devolviste, siempre me quede con dudas… ¿Cómo sabias que era mío? Y ¿Cómo lograste saber dónde vivía?

-Uh… Bueno… pues… - me aclare la garganta y empecen a jugar con mis manos, me ponía nervioso, me sonroje y Emily arqueo la ceja algo divertida- veras, el día en que te conocí, yo te vi por primera vez en aquel parque al oeste de la ciudad, lo que me llamo más tu atención fue aquella melodía que estabas tocando antes de que te fueras a la estación del tren

-¿Te llamo la atención de la melodía que tocaba?- embozo una sonrisa y yo me puse más nervioso _"¿Jack que es lo que te pasa?"_

-Sí, luego te empecen a seguir hasta la estación del tren, y ¿recuerdas al niño que te dio el copo de nieve?

-Sí, aún recuerdo eso "Él dijo que te lo diera" … eso había dicho el pequeño con un copo de nieve hecho de papel, en realidad no entendí…- hizo una pausa y me miro con los ojos abierto- espera… tú, ¿tú eres el que le ordeno al niño que me diera ese copo?

-Si… q-quería sacarte una sonrisa, no me gusto verte llorar- mire hacia el suelo un poco sonrojado

-Y tu… ¿fuiste el quien me salvo de que me matara el tren?- dijo un poco asustada, al parecer el recuerdo de ese incidente la afectaba mucho. Le conté el resto sin mirarla, pero ella tenía los ojos pegados en mí.

Cuando termine Emily no dijo ninguna palabra durante unos minutos, la mire y vi cómo se levantaba lentamente hacia mí, me tomo de las manos y me levante de la cama con preocupación, me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos… quería decir algo pero no pude. Luego de unos segundos vi como su rostro triste se transformaba en una de alegría, formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios, puso su mano en mi mejilla, me acaricio y bese la palma de su mano.

Se acercó a mis labios y me empezó a besar, rodee su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo con fuerza, con mi lengua toque sus labios, con ese acto le pedía dejarme saborear su boca lo cual me dejo intensificando más los movimientos.

Se despego de mi y me miro a los ojos

-Quien diría que nuestros destinos se cruzarían…- me tomo de la mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella- gracias a un copo de Nieve

-Y… Un violín- le sonreí y ella me abrazo con fuerza, nos recostamos en la cama viendo hacia el techo, nos miramos fijamente y me perdí en esos ojos marrones que te penetraban como dos dagas de amor al corazón.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**_PERDON SI TARDE EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, MALAS NOTICIAS, ENTRARE ESTE 4 DE SEPTIEMBRE A LA ESCUELA Y NO TENDRE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS. CREO QUE ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA, HAHAHA ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA CADA 3 DIAS, PERO YA NO :( MI MAESTRO KOVACIK ME VOLVERA A VER Y YO LE DIRE:_**

**_EN TU CARA KOVACIK! PASE EL REGENTE! (RARO EL APELLIDO… ES ITALIANO, LO QUE ES AUN MAS RARO YA QUE TIENE ACENTO RUSO) ME DESVIE PERDON HAHAH_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER… DEJEN REVIEWS… CHAO!_**


	8. Perdoname

**OTRA VEZ PERDON POR TARDAR CON LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC, PERO LOS TRABAJOS EN LA ESCUELA SE EMPIEZAN ACUMULAR, TAREAS, PROYECTOS, EXAMENES ETC. EN FIN, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO OCHO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PORFAVOR COMENTEN QUE TAL Y ANIMENME A SEGUIR :D ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos de este fic se clasificaran M por contenido adulto **

**(Rise of the Guardian pertenece a Dreamworks… pero la historia es completamente mia)**

* * *

***Capitulo 8***

**_Emily POV_**

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero luego recordé que tenía que ir a ver a mi tía Margaret al hospital, me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Jack quien estaba dormido, no evite mirarlo con ternura y darle un beso en su mejilla, acaricie un poco su cabello y le di otro beso. No quería molestarlo así que decidí dejarle una nota diciéndole donde estaba.

Tome mi abrigo y salí del departamento, faltaban solo 20 minutos para encontrarme con mi tía Margaret, logre llegar a tiempo y la encontré en la entrada del hospital con un abrigo

-Listo tía, ¿bien a quien me quieres presentar?-dije mirando a todos lados para después abrazarla

-Oh no querida, el aún sigue en su habitación recuperándose, pero lo puedes ver si me compras un cafecito mi violinista

-Claro- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias pequeña, nos puedes encontrar en el segundo piso en la habitación 76

-De acuerdo- asentí como niña chiquita y me fui corriendo a la café que estaba en el hospital, le compre uno como a ella le gustaba y de paso también compre un chocolate caliente, no evite sonreír al olfatear el delicioso aroma de mi vaso

Fui caminado por los pasillos buscando la habitación que mi tía Margaret me había indicado, luego de unos minutos la encontré y toque para pedir permiso entrar, escuche la voz de mi tía indicándome que pasara y al entrar la encontré sentada en el sillón de la habitación y me gire para ver el hombre que estaba en la camilla, pareciera que tenía menos edad que mi tía, se veía un poco pálido y sus ojos eran verdes, me sonrió y yo sentí una extraña sensación de confianza hacia el

-Querida te quiero presentar al señor Evans, es un amigo desde la niñez-exclamo mi tía para luego dirigirse a su amigo- George quiero presentarte a mi sobrina Emily, la violinista más talentosa que hay

-Mucho gusto Emily- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa la cual yo se la devolví- tu tía Margaret me ha hablado tanto de ti

-El gusto es mío señor Evans

-y dime ¿realmente eres buena violinista? –asentí y el embozo una sonrisa más amplia- bien, me encantaría un día de estos poder escucharte, claro si es que logro salir vivo de esta habitación

-No digas eso George- exclamo mi tía con un tono triste- saldrás bien de aquí ya veras

-Señor Evans- dije con un tono suave- no importa en qué circunstancias este, lo que importa es jamás rendirse

El hombre se le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos y me miro con asombro y ternura-sin duda salio igual a su padre, y nótese la belleza que heredó de su madre

Abrí los ojos completamente y emboce una sonrisa – ¿u-usted conoció a mis padres?

El asintió- desde que ellos dos se conocieron, te diré algo… jamás había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas

Mi corazón se llenó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, estuve a punto de decir algo pero la puerta de la habitación de abrió, no voltee a ver hasta que…

-Hola papa, perdón por llegar tarde, pero me detuve a comer un poco

Esa voz hizo que me paralizara y que mi corazón empezara a latir con rapidez, sentí que me iba a desmayar, gire mi cara y vi a la persona que seguramente me metería en problemas… ¡Daniel!

-No te preocupes hijo, mira te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo George señalándome

-¿Emily?-dijo un poco extrañado, sentía que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco

-¿Querida lo conoces?- pregunto mi tía Margaret un poco extrañada

-E… y-yo… emm…- no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Claro que nos conocemos ella y yo…

-nos acabamos de conocer tía Margaret, me quede hablando con él en el café del hospital ¿verdad?

Mire a Daniel suplicante para hacerle entender que no quería que se enteraran que yo trabajaba en el vecindario. Después de unos segundos el entendió mi extraño comportamiento y gracias al cielo me siguió la corriente

-Sí, le ofrecí mi lugar en la fila para comprar y empezamos a charlar

-¡Oh! es bueno saber que ustedes dos ya se conocen –dijo George con una sonrisa y mi tía Margaret asintió

-Emm… tía Margaret, George no quiero ser grosera, pero me acabo de acordar que tengo un proyecto para la escuela y necesito terminarlo

-¿Vas a la escuela? – escuche preguntar a Daniel y rápido me gire a verlo un poco molesta- perdón, que pregunta más tonta

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuídate tía -le di un beso en el cachete- ojala y se recupere pronto señor Evans- el hombre solo asintió

-Espero poder escucharte tocar el violín algún día Emily… dice que esta chica es excelente con ese instrumento

-Puedo apostar que si- exclamo Daniel con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarme

-Um, Daniel… puedo hablarte un momento en privado- dije susurrándole al chico mientras mi tía hablaba con George

-Claro- ambos salimos del hospital y nos sentamos en un banco

-Valla, que pequeño es este mundo

-Daniel por favor… no le digas nada a mi tía acerca del trabajo que tengo, se decepcionara de mí y…

-¿Decepcionarse? ¿de una chica como tú? Eso lo dudo

-Tu no lo entiendes, ella está esperando a que termine mis estudios, pero no puedo… su enfermedad no la permite trabajar, y con el poco dinero que gano en algunos trabajos no cubre todos los gastos…- lo mire con ojos suplicantes y el me miro con ternura

-Tranquila- me tomo suavemente las manos y me las beso- no diré nada, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo

-Gracias Daniel- ambos nos abrazamos y al final me dio un beso en la mejilla que duro más de tres segundos- ¿y eso? – sentí que mi temperatura se elevaba

-Solo una muestra de cariño hacia ti… me tengo que ir, cuídate Emily- se paró y antes de irse me dedico una sonrisa que devolví levemente

Regrese al departamento, creo que no me tarde demasiado, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya era tarde como para regresar a trabajar. Al entrar al departamento me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación

-¿Jack?-me asome y no vi a nadie, entre viendo hacia todos lados pero deje escapar un pequeño grito al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, luego sentí como unas manos me atrapaban entre la pared y el cuerpo de… ¿Jack?- ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- lo mire fijamente y me percate al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Quién era ese tipo?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Estoy hablando del tipo que te estaba besando la mejilla cerca del hospital!

-Es solo una amigo… tranquilo- lo mire asustada, jamás lo había visto de esa forma

-Claro un "amigo"-dijo con sarcasmo-… uno de muchos ¿no?

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi furia se elevó al nivel más alta, con todas mis fuerzas me lo quite de encima y le di una abofeteada en su cara

-¡Eres un completo idiota!… vete, ¡no quiero volverte a ver!- grite mientras mis mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas

-Emily… perdóname, por favor perdóname, no quise decir eso…

-pero lo dijiste, ya no quiero escucharte…- no podía hablar, estaba completamente furiosa y tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Perdóname por favor, soy un imbécil… golpéame todo lo que quieras pero por favor no me dejes… eres la primera que me hace sentir de una forma que ni yo puedo explicar, eres la primera y única chica que amo, me enferma demasiado ver que alguien te toque, te abrace, te bese… ¡No sabes cómo odio que les sonrías! … quiero que el causante de tu felicidad sea yo

Yo solo me quedaba viendo como sus lágrimas se derramaban en sus pálidas mejillas, al parecer si le daba rabia… pero eso no justifica que me haya dicho eso

-¿No me tienes confianza? Aun de que me hayas dicho eso, yo te amo… pero realmente me duele que creas que sería capaz de traicionarte Jack

-Lo sé, sé que no eres capaz, pero los celos me siegan y no se en las estupideces que digo… perdóname

Vi que se iba a hincar pero rápido lo detuve

-Enserio que si no te amara tanto, en este momento estarías fuera de este departamento, pero ahora no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan como antes… no después de esto

El no dijo nada, solo asintió y rápido me fui a la cocina. Sus explicaciones me impresionaban, jamás pensé que alguien me amara de esa forma.

Con el frio que pase caminando a casa decidí prepararme un chocolate caliente, mientras se calentaba me asome a mi cuarto y vi como Jack estaba sentado en la ventana mirando hacia la luna, suspire y cuando el chocolate estaba listo con cuidado me servir en una taza, cuando iba a dejar el jarrón para lavarlo, vi algo deslizándose por la mesa, era algo grande y rápido, completamente negro.

Paso con una rapidez que hizo que me asustara y todo el chocolate caliente se derramo en mi brazo derecho

-¡Ahh!-grite dejando caer la taza que se destrozó al impactarse con el suelo- ¡Ahu!... ¡Mi brazo!- no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor en mi cara y dejar derramar algunas lágrimas, me di cuenta que se empezaba a tornar rojo y cada que lo movía sentía un dolor insoportable

**_Narrador_**

-¿Emily estas…?-Jack vio a Emily en el suelo y su corazón se descontrolo- ¡Emily! – rápido corrió hacia la pelinegra y empezó a eximirla

-Me duele Jack…- murmuro la chica entre lagrimas

El joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al sillón, examino su brazo y se percató por la gran quemadura que tenía

-Quédate quieta, todo estará bien

La chica solo logro asentir, Jack poso sus manos en el brazo herido de la joven y poco a poco fue creando escarcha, al principio sintió un poco de dolor pero luego de sentir el frio de la escarcha del joven albino su cuerpo se relajó. Luego de unos minutos así Jack retiro sus manos y le puso una tela para poder proteger la herida

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La chica asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras una lagrima escurría en sus mejillas

-Ya no llores… no me gusta verte así- le seco la lagrima y trato de darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella en un movimiento rápido con su mano izquierda lo tomo de la sudadera y lo beso de una forma apasionada que Jack correspondió con la misma intensidad

-Gracias- sonrió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por favor Emily, necesito saber si me perdonas

La pelinegra suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, le dolía ver a Jack tan triste y desesperado, acaricio la mejilla pálida del joven y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Te perdono… si prometes no volver a ponerte de esa forma

-Sera… un trabajo difícil ya que yo te amo con una fuerza que ni yo mismo puedo explicar, pero por ti… hare mi mayor esfuerzo, te lo prometo

Luego de esas palabras Emily se balanceo sobre el chico y ambos unieron sus labios.

Ambos estaban llenos de deseos, deseos de probar sus cuerpos mutuamente, la pasión que habia en ambos era incontrolable.

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces le quito la sudadera al joven albino quien la ayudo a quitarse esa prenda dejando su torso completamente desnudo, ambos se separaron y Emily empezó a contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de Jack, acariciando sus hombros y pecho empezó a besar el cuello del albino, de besos paso a lamidas que solo lograban excitarlo más.

La ropa de la chica empezaba a molestar al espíritu del invierno, que con un movimiento delicado mientras ambos jóvenes se besaban, tomo la camisa de la joven y empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la deleitándose al ver el hermoso cuerpo que tenía frente suyo.

Luego de quitarle la blusa batallo por unos minutos tratando de quitarle el sostén que al final logro desaparecerlo después de varios intentos fallidos

A hora era el quien contemplaba los pechos de la chica quien sin ninguna vergüenza empezó a lamerlos con desesperación provocando que la chica gimiera de placer

-Ya no aguanto más… te amo, por favor hazme tuya- exclamo la chica entre suspiros mientras el joven acariciaba su espala y lamia su cuello desenfrenadamente.

Antes de que Jack digiera algo, el timbre del departamento se escuchó y ambos jóvenes se separaron unos centímetros y se vieron un poco nerviosos.

El timbre se volvió a escuchar y Emily se empezó a poner el sostén y la blusa mientras Jack volvía a ponerse la sudadera

_¿Qué es lo que estuviste a punto de hacer Emily? Agh pero no lo puedo resistir, lo amo" _pensó la pelinegra con la cara un poco sonrojada

_"Maldita sea Jack, dijiste que iba a ser algo especial… y estuviste a punto de hacerla tuya, pero la amo, la amo y no creo aguantar más el deseo de hacerla mía, mi mujer, mi princesa" _se reganaba Jack en su mente mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso

-¿Quieres que te espere en tu habitación?- dijo Jack, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa tonta y el se fue antes de que su sonrojo se empezara a notar

Luego de unos segundos, Emily se arregló el cabello y abrió la puerta, pero su sonrisa desapareció y un ataque de nervios reemplazo su felicidad, dio unos pasos hacia tras y su cara se puso pálida

-¿L-Leo?- tartamudeo la chica

-Hola Emily… ¿puedo pasar?

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**¿A HORA QUE PASARA? JIJI NI YO LO SE :) GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE TAL LA HISTORIA :D YA ADVERTI QUE ESTA HISTORIA EMPEZARA A CLASIFICARSE COMO M, INTENTO DE LEMON JEJE, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, PERO HARE TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN CADA CAPITULO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡CHAO!**


	9. Nuevas Sensaciones

**UNA DISCULPA PARA QUIENES ESPERABAN UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, PERO LA ESCUELA ME HA ESTADO ROBANDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ¡NUEVE! DISFRÚTENLO (MAS DE UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR) :O ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! **

**Antes como se darán cuenta pase este fic a clasificación "M" por contenido de Lemon, lea bajo su propio riesgo, este es la primera vez que escribo algo así, entiéndame porfa si no está muy bien narrado o detallado jejejeje ok ¡YA!**

**(LOS PERSONAJES DE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NO ME PERTENECEN) PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODA ¡MÍA!**

* * *

***Capitulo 9***

**Emily's POV **

Mi corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora con tan solo ver el rostro de Leo, quien tenía una mirada decaída, no me gustaba verlo así, pero desde que me dio ese beso, creo que mi lazo hacia él se había roto per ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que pasar de esa forma?

-¿Emily?-la voz de Leo me saco de mis pensamientos y rápido reaccione

-C-claro… pasa- me hice a un lado y el entro con paso normal hacia la sala

Mi mirada estaba hacia todos lados ¿Dónde se había metido Jack? De pronto sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro haciéndome girar, encontrándome con los ojos azules que me paralizaban al solo verlos

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados por la furia que tenia

-No lo sé- susurre a lo bajo- t-tengo que hablar con el Jack, por favor… déjame a solas con el – el peliblanco iba a reclamar algo pero lo interrumpí posando mis dedos en sus fríos labios- por favor – suplique con ojos tristes y un silencio nos invadió, suerte que estábamos en el pasillo y Leo no me podía ver. Luego de unos segundos hablo

-No quiero que te toque

-Jack- dije un poco cansada por sus celos- es mi amigo, me prometiste que no tendrías más de tus ataques de celos

-Es que no lo puedo controlar… yo te amo Emily y…

-Jack yo también te amo… pero no es tiempo para hablar de eso, vete por favor, solo hablare con el

-¿Y por qué quieres estar a solas con él? No puede verme

Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando los pasos de Leo hacia acá me hicieron girar rápido para encontrarme con esos ojos tristes que me rompían el corazón

-¿Estas bien? Te escuche hablando

-Sí, si estoy bien… emm ¿no quieres algo de tomar?- pregunte nerviosa mientras me acercaba a él con lentitud

-No gracias, lo único que quiero…- ahora era el que se acercaba a mí- es arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- me tomo de la mano y vi como Jack se paraba a unos metros detrás de Leo mientras nos fulminaba con el rostro - Emily, perdóname por favor, yo… no quería que las cosas terminara así

-Entonces ¿que querías que pasara? Tu bien sabias que a ti solo te quiero como un hermano, Leo… para mi eres la persona más… especial que he conocido- no me importaba lo que Jack pensara en esta situación, Leo siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí, solo eso- eres mi mejor amigo… mi hermano. No quiero que eso cambie

Una lagrima rodo por mis mejillas al verlo, en sus ojos había un brillo que advertía que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas

-De acuerdo…- exclamo con la voz quebrada y rápido me abrazo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran

Mire como Jack apretaba su cayado con fuerza haciendo que por debajo de él se llenara de escarcha, me miro con furia pero yo lo ignore y correspondí el abrazo con más fuerza _"¿Emily que es lo que te sucede?"_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza

-Promete que no volverás a repetir lo del beso Leo…

-T-te lo prometo… - sonreí y acaricie su espalda- te quiero Emily

-Yo también te quiero

Cerré los ojos y de repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde mi habitación

-¿que fue eso?

-La puerta de mi cuarto… seguramente fue el viento- lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí- Leo no quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho que hacer y el tiempo es poco y...

-Descuida, de todos modos me quede a ver con un compañero para un proyecto de la escuela- me beso ambas manos y me revolvió el cabello como siempre lo hacía, ese acto me hizo sentir mejor – cuídate, ¿hablamos luego? – asentí con una sonrisa y luego de que se fue, corrí hacia mi cuarto, cuando entre, un frio helado hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza

Vi como Jack estaba en mi ventana con el cayado muy apretado entre sus manos, era obvio lo había hecho enfurecer

-¿Jack?- lo llame pero no me respondió, me acerque a él y antes de poder tocar su hombro se voltio a verme con lágrimas en los ojos y mi única expresión en el rostro fue de sorpresa

-Te encanta hacerme sufrir ¿no es así?

-Jack yo…

-No digas nada… crees que lo merezco por lo que te dije hace rato ¿verdad? No pudiste elegir peor castigo…

-¡Ya basta Jack! A Leo solo lo quiero como un hermano, tu tuviste una hermana ¿no es así? Imagínate verla llorando, llorando y sabiendo que tú eres el causante de ese dolor, era obvio que… que le digiera que lo quería, que lo abrazara ¿tú no harías lo mismo?

El no dijo nada, al parecer me estaba dando la razón. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mí y posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, dejando caer su cayado me tomo por las piernas haciendo que se enrollaran en su cintura intensificando el beso

-Emily…

-Cállate… - le ordene y sin verlo venir hizo que ambos nos recostáramos en la cama, yo debajo de Jack quien no paraba de tocar todo mi cuerpo.

Sentía mi cara y cuerpo arder… ¿Qué era este sentimiento que también hace unos minutos tuve con él en la sala? Acaso era la excitación ¿así tan desesperadamente se sentía?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí la mano de Jack en mi intimidad, eso era algo… nuevo, abrí mis ojos como platos y me di cuenta que los besos de Jack habían pasado a mi cuello y pechos, no me había dado cuenta que ya no tenía la blusa que termino en el suelo.

Las caricias de Jack en mi intimidad eran tan… deliciosas y me torturaban haciendo mi espalda arquear, deje escapar un gemido y me aferre a él enrollando mis brazos en su cuello para pegar su cuerpo más al mío .

-Te deseo mi hermosa princesa… - me miro a los ojos y sentí que el calor de mi cara se intensificaba y luego de unos segundos me volvió a besar con tanta pasión que creí me desmayaría ahí mismo.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que me canse de que me torturara y disfrutara verme llena de placer por sus caricias que no paraban de intensificarse. Trate varias veces de tomar el control, pero por alguna extraña razón el siempre encontraba una parte de mi cuerpo que me debilitaba

-J-Jack… por favor…

-¿Por favor que preciosa?...- susurro con voz ronca en mi oído

-No… me tortures… ha-hazme tuya… ahora- dije con voz cortada

-Te dije que sería algo, especial… por ahora… confórmate con esto

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí como introducía un dedo dentro de mi dejando escapar de mi boca un gemido a un más fuerte que al parecer logro excitarlo a un mas, ya que metió otro dedo y luego otro.

Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí de una manera tan lenta que me volvía loca, nuevas sensaciones empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo llenándome de placer, queriendo que fuera más rápido, enterré mis uñas en su espalda desnuda, que al parecer tampoco me di cuenta que se había esfumado. El solo se encontraba en pantalones y yo lo único que llevaba encima de mi cuerpo era el sostén _"¿cómo rayos puede mantener el control viéndome de esa forma?" _

-Jack…- gemí el nombre de mi espíritu invernal una y otra vez mientras el, con su otra mano acariciaba mis pechos encima de la tela que los cubría. Sentía como llegaba al orgasmo dejando escapar un grito, sentí desvanecerme por completo. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor "¿Cómo es que logro que llegara estar así? maldita sea" pensé mientras veía como Jack se lamia la mano donde llevaba un líquido que yo había provocado en mi intimidad

Esa acción hizo sonrojarme pero a la vez me hizo sentir vergüenza… ¿Cómo es que Jack sabe complacer de esta forma a una mujer? ¿Lo habrá hecho ya con otra? ¿Será que tuvo a un amor antes que yo y la olvido fácilmente? ¿Será así también conmigo? Esas preguntas me hicieron sentir triste y enojada a la vez, pero todo se desvaneció cuando sentí sus suaves labios encima de los míos

-Te adoro, mi hermosa princesa… eres, lo mejor que me ha pasado- me acaricio la mejilla y yo solo trataba de controlar mi respiración mientras lo veía a los ojos- te amo, te amo, te amo… jamás me cansare de decírtelo mi amor

-Yo… también te amo Jack- lo bese tiernamente mientras sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo

-Descansa preciosa

-No te vayas- suplique con los ojos pesados- por favor- sentí como me cubría con la sabana de mi cama y me abrazaba para quedar acostada junto a el

-Jamás me iré, te lo juro- esas fueron las ultimas antes de caer en un sueño profundo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

**_CONTINUARA… _**

* * *

**OK, LO SÉ MUY CORTO, PERO LA ESCUELA ESTÁ CREANDO BLOQUEOS EN MI MENTE QUE NO ME AYUDAN PARA NADA EN ESTE FIC, PERO TRATARE DE CONTINUAR Y ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS ANTES POSIBLE**

**SI ESTÁN INTERESADOS EN OTRO FIC DE JACK CON UNA OC, LEAN MI FIC, UN AMOR SIN RUMBO HACIA EL HORIZONTE QUE MUY PRONTO TENDRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE :) Y TAMBIÉN EL RASTRO DE TU SANGRE EN LA NIEVE**

**OTRA INVITACIÓN A OTRO FICS, COMO EL SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO Y GEMELAS VALIENTES (BRAVE ONE-SHOT) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, CHAO!**


End file.
